


Shadows on the Rooftops

by RisingShadows



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Shenanigans, Blood and Injury, Cryptid Batfamily, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Mystery, justice league meet the batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: Clark Kent had never once heard of the Bat, and he was beginning to think he didn’t want to. Diana on the other hand seemed to be having the time of her life leading the League on a wild goose chase through the streets of Gotham in search of one shadow that seemed to multiply every time they turned a corner.





	1. Ghosts in the Alley's

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in part by this tumblr [post](https://theanticrist.tumblr.com/post/181696740418/next-time-we-get-a-reboot-i-want-a-batman-who).

“You’ve never heard of the bats? Never?” The thug that Clark had been questioning broke off into startled cackles. One hand clutching his chest before he fell silent once more. Face darkening as he glanced around and turned back towards him. “Well, I’ll tell you this. You don’t want to learn jack shit about them Mr. Reporter sir. They aren’t the type of thing you can walk away from, and there are plenty around here that can attest to that.”

“Sir please. If you can tell me anything at all about any stories revolving around these supposed vigilantes-” Clark wasn’t particularly surprised when he was cut off by a derisive snort. 

“Supposed vigilants? They aren’t supposed vigilantes. They’re fucking monsters, you don’t know shit about Gotham if you think the shadow in the nights fuckin friendly and all you’re doing is proving it.” As the man swung away, clearly uninterested in answering anymore questions Clark nearly let into the growing temptation to let a few curse of his own out. The oddly tight lipped thugs and citizens of the lower class Gotham neighborhood had offered him nothing. 

If the rest of the league saw just how badly this intelligence gathering mission was going they may have laughed. As a reporter he’s never been met with such open hostility as he has here. Ignored or berated at every turn he had very little to show for it but a few anecdotal mentions of the monsters that the Gotham vigilante’s supposedly were. The League had only just learned of the supposed vigilante’s and the more he learned, the more he began to think that they may have been mistaken in labeling them so. 

Turning on his heel Clark forced himself to take a deep breath before he began walking. Hands clenched around his pen and pad as he stalked down the street. One more, he’d question one more. And then he was leaving. He’d give the rest of the founders as much as he could tonight and let someone else do the leg work if they wanted more.

First the side walk was empty, and then it wasn’t. A blonde woman walking square into him, coffee spilling across the ground at their feet as the two stumbled apart. Clark forcing himself to take a step back before anyone would think it odd. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god, I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going. I swear, I do that way to often, oh my god!” The frantic half focused voice of the young woman raised an octave as she rambled, hands fumbling a nearly empty coffee cup as she rushed to check that he was clean of it. 

Of which he was not. His dress shirt practically dripping with the luckily luke warm liquid. And even though he was fairly certain she should have been soaked he was surprised to notice that the deep purple of her sweat shirt was untouched. 

“Oh my god, your shirt it ruined! What can I do to make it up to you?” As she stumbled back another step, hands reaching for the purse hanging off her shoulder and tugging out a small wad of napkins he could tell already weren’t going to cut it. 

“It’s fine mam.” Smiling quickly Clark began to step past before turning back towards her. His mother had always said he should use what chances he gets. “Actually, I have a few questions. Clark Kent, I work for the Daily Planet, if you wouldn’t mind answering them quickly?” He waited through the woman’s odd twitch, watching him a moment before she nodded. 

“Yeah, sure. You a reporter or something?” The woman finally looked up. Eyes hidden by dark sunglasses as she tucked her hands into her sweatshirts pocket. Styrofoam cup and napkins hidden away. 

“Uh, yeah. Investigative reporter for the Daily Planet.” Pausing to open his pad, pen poised above paper he lifted his head to look at her. “So, my newest assignment has been to learn what the streets have to say about the Gothams supposed vigilantes.”

For a moment the woman stared at him and then she shrugged. “Why not.” And then she froze, seemingly to search the street for any witnesses before leaning forward to speak. “They say the Bat was summoned. That it was a mistake, some claim it was voodoo or paganism or hell some kind of demonic ritual. No ones real certain to be honest, but the end result? Was the Bat.” And then the woman froze, seemingly forgetting to breath as she stared past him. 

“You should leave sir.” Her voice was a whisper, eyes hidden by sunglasses seeming to stare through him. Around him, the air shifted a chill passing over him. Turning away his eyes searched the empty street, everyone was gone. From the young woman who’d blown him off further down the street to the thug who’d laughed at him. 

“Mam I’m sorry-” A breath as he turned back, the slightest tug of wind in his hair. Smoke surrounded him, ash filling his lungs. And he searched instead for a heartbeat, and found nothing. Nothing but the people in the buildings around him. 

Nothing where the young woman should’ve been. And as the smoke cleared he found himself standing alone on the sidewalk. Coffee drying at his feet and a handprint along his forearm.

Blood, the woman had been bleeding. 

“Mam?” His voice echoed across the street, off of the buildings around him as he searched, ears straining. And found nothing, the woman was gone. 

And as far as he could remember? She’d never actually paused to take a breath. As far as he could remember? There was never a heartbeat to be heard.

It was hours of searching before Clark finally gave in. Bloody fingerprints dried on his sleeve as he forced himself to leave Gothams streets and call the Watchtower, stepping away from the teleporter as the rest of the council waited. 

“Uh Supes? You’ve got a bit of-” Barry didn’t hesitate even a second before appearing at the other’s side. Eyes clearly locked on the bloody handprint. As voices raised behind them, Oliver stepping back as Diana followed Barry forward Clark shook his head.

“Gotham. I was in Gotham, I don’t know whose blood it is. I never found her.” He ignored the way the others paused at that. Glancing between each other before turning back towards him. 

“Should we try and scan the DNA? See if we can get a match?” Oliver voiced the question after a moment of silence. Eyes straying from Clark’s face to the handprint as he drew closer. 

Diana answered before Clark had even begun to open his mouth. “Yes.” And well, there was no arguing with that. It was nearly half an hour later that they began to settle. Taking their places around the table as they began to relax. The machine would hopefully process the DNA and find a match, though Barry had mentioned that there was a slight chance that the DNA from the blood may be too decomposed. 

It shouldn’t be. It had only been a few hours, but so far nothing in this case seemed to follow what it should have been.

“Now, as everyone here knows. Clark was sent to Gotham to try and learn more about the supposed Gotham vigilante; The Bat.” For a moment Diana fell silent, hands reaching out to tap the controller in front of her and a small number of newspapers articles flitting across the screens of the tablets they held. Out of the nearly 15 articles, they all had the same picture. A shadow that seemed to be moving between two rooftops. What could only be wings spread around it. 

“Clark, would you give us a rundown on what you managed to uncover? You were going to question some of the citizens?” As Diana turned to him, quickly followed by the rest of the heroes at the table Clark scrubbed a hand across his face. 

“I got the feeling that no one quite considers them vigilantes. Actually no, that’s understating it. Out of every one I questioned, none of them considered the Bat to be human.” Watching the waring looks of confusion and intrigue that passed across the other heroes faces almost made up for the frustration that had been eating at him since the first person had blown off his questions the moment he’d mentioned the Bat.

“They did all agree on one thing. The Bat isn’t a hero. Its a creature, some type of monster. The woman I met, she said it was summoned. No one knows how, or why. But she said it was summoned, and the end result of whatever it was, was the Bat.” He waited through the muttering that followed that. They had all faced enough crisis involving magic and summonings. The chance that this supposed hero, maybe monster, in Gotham was the result of one?

It wasn’t a reality they were inclined to deal with. 

“Well, Clark. Do you think you learned enough for a team to enter Gotham to try and make contact with the Bat?” Diana clearly had no plans to back down when it came to introducing them to the Bat, and Clark had yet to get a clear reason as to why.

“No, we need more information. Half of the people I spoke to talked as if there were multiple Bats even if they were unwilling to answer beyond that.” Frowning Clark shook his head with a sigh. “We must be missing something. Someone else should go in, see if we can find anything else out. Maybe they’ll be more interested in answering if they aren’t talking to a reporter?”

Barry was out of his seat with a grin in seconds. “I’ll go! Maybe I’ll even meet little miss ghost yeah?”

Rolling her eyes Diana’s face split into a grin as she glanced his way. “I don’t see why not. Clark?” 

“Why not. Have fun Barry, you have the day off work tomorrow right?” Clark knew his tease had hit home when the younger man let out a low grown. 

“Don’t even bring it up man.” And was gone a second later, everyone else rising from the table to go there separate ways minutes later. 

“Ms. Prince.”

Smiling Diana stepped forward and through the door. “It is nice to see you once more Alfred, as always. And it has been some time. How have things been at the manor?” Wandering past him Diana was unsurprised at the silence that filled the manor as the sun went down. 

“Oh quite content. You haven’t visited in nearly a month though, the children have missed your visits. And Bruce has been tracking your League a bit more closely than usual.” Diana could hold back her laugh. 

“I’ve known him since he started as the Bat, and since his flock started forming. I wanted to warn him, the rest of the League members have just learned of the Bat, and decided he warrants investigation.” Sighing as she brushed a hand through her hair Diana glanced towards where Alfred stood, impeccable as always. 

“Oh we’d learned of that, actually I believe that they have already gone to lengths to distract from the truth. Master Bruce also noted that you had made a push for the Bat to be admitted as a member.” Diana was unsurprised that none of what was stated was a question. Of course Bruce had already planned for every eventuality, and most likely his flock of terrifying birds had begun to do the same. 

“So I’m assuming the blood will be useless?” 

Alfred didn’t deign to answer beyond a soft laugh before he moved past her. “If you would Ms. Prince, I have much to do. I believe those who will not be going out tonight have gathered in the Cave? You are always welcome to join them.”

As Alfred disappeared down the hall Diana let her hair down, tugging the jacket she’d been wearing off as she walked towards the Grandfather clock. Most likely, it would be one or two of the Robin’s in the cave below, and maybe the Doctor that the family seemed to trust beyond anyone else.

Well, she’d come to warn Bruce against going too far against the League, they after all knew absolutely nothing about him. But she’d had no plans to stop his fun. He’d been warning her about the different security risks and issues that league posed for months, and he had rarely been wrong. 

It made sense that she’d offer him a position within the league. Now she just had to convince him to take it. 

And well, some of the other members may be annoyed when a relatively unknown hero was offered a place on the council before they were but she could handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Comment and kudos to let me know!


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham, couldn't be that different from Central. And he was looking for exactly one hero. One that going off his name, dressed as a giant bat. It couldn't be that hard for the fastest man alive right?

Barry was practically vibrating with excitement. Tugging at the sleeves of the leather jacket he’d decided would help him fit in, he tried to school his face into a scowl. Glaring into the mirror on the wall as Hal laughed behind him. Barry swung around with a huff, glare slipping before returning twofold. 

“If you aren’t going to help, then why are you even hear.” Ok so maybe he was really just whining but hey, he’d been tasked with an important job! Intel gathering! He was never tasked with intel gathering. Diana always said he didn’t quite have the mannerism for it. Too chattery. 

“Nah man, I’ll help, I’ll help.” Hal tugged his own jacket off as he stepped forward to lean against the wall. “Just uh, when exactly are you planning to go down there? Cause it's getting kind of late man.”

“Well, as the newspapers said, the Bats only seen at night!” Swinging back towards the mirror he shuffled through the pile of newspaper clippings he’d printed the night before. “See! If you’re hunting something nocturnal, like our Bat here, you have to go out at night.”

Swinging around once more before Hal could even respond Barry was off. And back again a second later, a baseball cap clutched in one hand. “Do you think the hat’s too much?”

Hal shrugged, smirk pulling into wide grin as he leaned back. “Man, I’ve never been to Gotham. I’ve got no idea what they wear up there.” 

“Up there? You’re on like, the opposite coast bro, I don’t think up there cuts it.” As Barry turned towards him, newspaper clippings quickly tucked away into a drawstring back that he slung across his shoulder. Hal laughed again. 

“Better start heading down there man. Don’t want to miss anything cause you’re up here right?” And he was off.

Gotham watch out, Flash was on his way!

“Well? Have you finished your homework?” Bruce’s voice echoed through the cave as he slipped up behind them. A chorus of affirmative following it before the lot of them turned towards him. 

“So, who’s going out tonight boss man? Spoiler getting to see the light of day? Uh night? Moon light? Whatever.” Stephanie was on her feet, cloak and uniform already on. 

“Spoiler will be out tonight. You’ll be running with Red Robin, I need the two of you to look into any rumours about Scarecrow. He may still be locked up in Akham but word on the street agrees that he has something planned.” Turning away from Stephanie as she punched a fist into the air he instead looked towards Damian and Dick. Both already in uniform and clearly waiting for the go ahead to head out. 

“Dev says Jason isn’t patrolling for the next 3 days. Remember that, Barbara won’t be out tonight either, so if you have need for backup Kate and Bette will be on standby.” Turning away Bruce slipped through the doors to the locker room as the chatter started up once more.

“Steph, you’re kidding. You spilled coffee on Superman? Superman.” 

“What else was I supposed to do? Walk up and ask if he wanted an interview?” 

Barry had barely arrived before the sun was well and truly down. The moon rising to take its place in the sky, and Gotham’s criminal underbelly slipping out of the woodwork. Not that they didn’t have a presence in the day time, he just hadn’t been there to witness it. And well that was moving beyond the scope of why he was in Gotham just after the sun had gone down to begin with. 

His subtle questioning of people on the streets had slowly led him further and further into the city. And now, standing under the only working street light on the block Barry couldn’t help his own unease. The gang of what he was pretty sure were thugs that seemed to be wandering the other alley seemed just as nervous.

Eyes searching the sky every time someone so much as whispered, and hands clenched in their pockets. He was thinking guns. Maybe a knife or two, it was hard to tell in Gotham. Back in Central most thugs he dealt with stuck to knives or bats, guns were rare when they expected him to pop up.

Then again, maybe they didn’t expect a hero and were waiting for another gang to fight? 

Oh well. That was unimportant, what was important was finding the Bat. Then again, maybe this was his ticket? 

He’d been waiting nearly an hour before something changed. The truck that pulled up was empty, and well that was fairly disappointing up until the moment when they started filling it and then Barry was well and truly interested. The odd canisters looked like oxygen but, from the way they were handled he figured they were probably much more dangerous. 

And well, he was here to find the Bat yes. But it wouldn’t be an issue if he stepped in? It would only take a moment for him to change and then he could-

The street light above him flickered once, twice, and went out. 

The sudden terrified scream put a halt to any and all plans he may have been making. A thin twisted creature seeming to slip free of the shadows at the same time as an odd piercing howl filled the air and a creature dressed in a purple cloak seemed to appear out of thin air atop the truck. 

Hooded and cloaked all he could see of it was a void where the face should’ve been. And then it was gone moving amongst the suddenly panicked thugs as the other creature rose, limbs bending and twisting in what might have been a poor imitation at humanity. Before it rose to full height, and he caught a glimpse of what may have once been a boy. Skin pale and pitch black eyes surrounded by blood and dirt that streaked across its face. 

Maybe he had missed something.

As its mouth opened, revealing what looked like sharp teeth, an odd inhuman chirp echoed through the air. And the howl returned, the purple cloaked figure pinning a man to the ground in seconds and rising slowly a moment later. 

The void where its face should have been twisting and changing as a face seemed to form across it. Male and pale with terror. Barry felt his breath catch in his throat as he froze staring in his own sudden burst of terror at the face of the thug the creature had pinned to the ground, and then the mouth began to open. Almost grotesque in the way it seemed to shift and show the void beneath.

Twisted english echoing through the alley as it turned towards the thugs still standing. “Who?” And cut off with another vicious howl as part of the face almost seemed to tear and twist and then the cloaked figure was gone. And the one in red and black was all that was left. 

Moving towards the thugs it seemed almost to twist in and out of reality, and then it was on them. And in seconds the thugs were down. All of them save one on the ground unconscious and injured as it turned towards the last. 

“I uh, I don’t know what that meant man?” Stumbling back the thug almost seemed to weigh his own loyalty, or his life, before meeting the creatures eyes. “Crane, boss said he thought the job mighta been for Crane but I don’t know! It was done through a middle man!” And as he spoke the creature froze, head cocked to the side like a bird. 

And then its head jerked forward in what Barry thought might have been an imitation of a nod, and it was gone. Seemingly slipping into the shadows it had come from as the man screamed and was pulled upwards by his feet. Wire coiled around his ankles as he hung, suspended in mid air. 

Barry had barely calmed his racing heart when a hand grasped the back of his jacket and he was spun around and slammed to the ground. A purple cloak swaying above him as his eyes locked onto a twisting void where a face should of been. And he blinked, screwing his eyes shut as an odd chirping sound came from his left and the figure above him shifted. Shaking him lightly as he forced himself to look once more at the creature above him and bit back a yelp as his own face stared down at him. 

“Leave.” The voice was twisted and broken, his face seeming to break even as the words were uttered and the void once more filled the space where the face should have been. 

“Unwelcome. Unwanted.” And that was the other one. A pair of inky black eyes in the darkness as it crept forward, drawing back before it had reached the light. Voice odd and twisted, almost too young for the face that watched him.

Clark had been right. There was no way these things were human, and no matter what Diana said they were beyond terrifying. 

He blinked and they were gone, leaving him flat on his back just in time to hear the sound of sirens drawing closer and stumble to his feet. Glancing over as he stepped back and into the shadows behind him, he was almost surprised to see the first man the purple one had taken down beginning to shift only to slump back to the ground as the first cop cars arrived. 

Stumbling back and further into the alley Barry forced himself to breath and turned. Taking off a second later without a destination in mind. 

Well, there was technically a destination. He was getting the fuck out of Gotham, and then maybe he’d take a breath and pause and think through whatever had just happened.

There had been two of them, and if he was honest with himself he didn’t think either of them matched what they knew of the Bat. Which meant there were three in Gotham. Three, how the hell had they missed three new vigilantes popping up?

Sliding too a stop Barry let himself fall heavily against the side of a building as he surveyed his surroundings. Metropolis, made sense. Maybe he could snag Supes and they could talk about whatever twilight zone Gotham was. 

And he’d thought Supes ghost girl had been wild. The purple one had stolen his face, what was even the purpose of that? Aside from the scare factor?

Sliding to a stop two rooftops away Steph let herself lean into TIm’s side. “You are terrifying and I will never get used to whatever contortionist crap Nightwing’s been teaching you.” As the other stilled beside her and turned, face mostly obscured by the mask of grime he’d applied. 

“Like you’re one to talk, your mask copies faces well enough that they can be recognized now. Its fucking terrifying Spoiler.” Grinning back she leaned away for a moment to watch the streak disappear. And then almost laughed as she remembered he couldn’t see her face. “I’m laughing at you behind the mask you know.”

“Bat, the Flash is gone. Spoiler and I warned him away.” And Tim was back on track and completely focused on their task.

“We’ve tracked Crane’s supplier down, but the goons moving it didn't even know for certain whether they were working for Crane or not they only guessed.”

“Yes. We’ll head back to the cave, we’ve run out of leads for the night. And I want to un-encrypt the chip I picked up at the first location.”

Leaning against the wall Stephanie was silent as she listened to the chatter over the comms and watched the cops swarm over the newest location they’d tipped them off too. As the comms fell silent once more Tim joined her in watching. 

“Ready?” His voice was barely a hiss as he stepped up onto the small ledge.

Laughing Steph stepped passed him, and let herself fall. Already activating the grapple to swing herself back up as she heard him leap off behind her. 

Barry didn’t have to wander long before he caught sight of Superman. Hanging high above him, almost as if waiting for a crime to occur. 

“Supes! Down here!” And maybe shouting hadn’t been necessary but Barry was pretty sure he was still shaking from earlier. As the other swung around and then easily dropped down to join him, raising an eyebrow as he got closer.

“I thought you would be in Gotham for the night?” Barry was shaking his head before Clark had even made it halfway through the sentence. 

“No, uh uh. You thought your bloody ghost girl was bad? Try a face stealing void creature!” For a moment Clark stared down at him, seemingly lost for words before dropping the last few feet to the ground. 

“Did you say face stealing void creature? Is that what the Bat is?” And once more Barry was shaking his head. 

“Oh no, no, no, that isn’t even the half of it.there was this, this, well, it was, I don;t even know! It was kinda like a bird I guess? Kept chirping like one, and well I don’t think english was really either of their suits.” Ringing his hands he couldn’t help but glance upwards as if expecting one of the two to appear once more. “It almost looked like it had blood all over its face, and its eyes were pitch black! All the way, no white’s at all. Everything else it wore was black and red, and you know now that I’m thinking about it. I think it had some kind of cloak er, maybe wings or something?”

He wasn’t surprised when Clark watched him silently for a moment before nodding slowly. “There were two? We haven’t heard anything about a second hero. We’d barely heard about a first.” Shaking his head with a frustrated sight Clark turned away for a moment. 

“We’ve been looking into this Bat for barely a week, and it's already thrown how many curveballs at us? Barry, I’ll call another meeting for tomorrow.” Lifting off the ground once more Clark paused before letting out a soft curse as he swept one hand up and through his air. “Who ever can make it, and then we can discuss what our next step should be.” 

Nodding Barry took a few steps back and shrugged. “Sure, sure Supes. See ya then I guess.” And Superman was gone leaving Barry alone in the alley. 

“Welp.” Turning around Barry shook himself out, and took off sliding to a stop just inside the small forensic lab of his precinct. He had time to take care of a few things, might as well get it done if he wasn’t spending the night in Gotham. 

And besides after that? He sure as hell wasn’t sleeping.

Diana had only just returned to her apartment, nearly one in the morning when the alert was sent out. A meeting scheduled for the next day, though not a pressing one. 

And that was enough to tell her just what it was about. Her phone was by her ear before she’d finished reading the message on her comm. And unsurprisingly, her call was answered after precisely 3 rings.

“Diana.”

“Bruce.”

“Is something-”

“What did your kids do to Flash and how traumatized is he going to be tomorrow?”

And well, that wasn’t quite how she’d meant to word it. But the startled laugh she recieved was worth it. 

If only for the fact that she’d startled a laugh out of the original Bat himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I'm not sure if I did Steph all that well, but I felt she deserved the chance to be rightly terrifying! Tell me how I did? Comment and kudos! I will always adore any and all comments no matter how long it takes before I get around to answering them!


	3. Two Bird's Calling

Diana was the last to arrive for the meeting. Carefully setting the coffee she’d picked up for everyone on the table and dropping into her seat. Maybe she hadn’t thought this through completely. Barry was practically vibrating in his seat. Ringing his hands in front of him as he glanced through the room. 

Whereas the Bats would beyond a doubt be useful and trustworthy allies, Bruce’s rules of how she could get him to consider joining; offered two nights before when she’d finally admitted to what she was trying to do; might be beyond what she could lead them into. Even holding back Diana was half certain that Spoiler might have actually traumatized Barry, and well. She didn’t even want to know what any of them would say if they were faced by the Robins together.

Drawing a hand over her face Diana forced herself to forget about it. Now wasn’t the time. Bruce had said that they’d try to avoid traumatizing who ever was sent into Gotham next. And she’d hold him to that damnit. 

“Well Diana, are we ready to begin now that everyone is here?” And Clark clearly wanted to question her about her tardiness. Admittedly, she didn’t have a very good excuse aside from her own dread for just what she would have to sit through. And just looking through the room, they were only missing two people. Dinah and Hal, even Arthur had made it, leaning heavily on the table at the other side. 

“Of course Clark. This meeting had been called so that Barry can share what he learned when he went into Gotham to see if he could gather any more intel on the Bat.” Turning towards him Diana fell silent. 

And Barry remained silent. Eyes locked onto the table in front of him as they waited for him to speak. 

“Barry?” Clark leaned forward slightly beside her as Barry jumped. 

“Yeah, yeah. Gotham. Ok, ok. So yeah, I went to Gotham last night. And i mean, if we though what Clark saw was weird, we had no idea!” Shaking his head Barry drummed his fingers on the table, blurring with the speed he was moving as he seemed to force himself to slow down his words. 

“I saw two of them. And I mean, I guess one might've been the Bat, but I mean. It didn’t match any of the descriptions we’ve had.” Pausing Barry seemed to be thinking through whatever was rattling through his mind. “And I mean, those are admittedly lacking. But they never said anything about a purple cloak that steals people’s faces!”

Diana closed her eyes for a moment and forced herself to keep a straight face. Stephanie Brown, they were going to have a chat later about the difference between warning someone away, and traumatizing them. “I mean, maybe it couldn’t talk without stealing someone’s face? Not that it kept the face long. It seemed to tear apart after a word or two to be honest. The rest of the time it was just, howling. Loudly.”

And well, Diana would admit she’d only ever seen Stephanie train. She after all, rarely ever saw any of the Bat’s in action. But even then, Stephanie stealing people’s face was less surprising than it should’ve been.

“And then there was the other one. Which, I mean, I don’t know. It kind of chirped mostly? Like a bird.” So Barry had run into one of the Robins? “And it looked like it was wearing red and black, but thinking back on it the red might’ve been blood. Its face was covered in it, and its eyes were just black. Pitch black.”

Barry shivered as he finished arms wrapping around himself automatically. 

“I think, I mean well. It almost seemed like the second one was trying to, I don’t know, mimic a person? It looked like it tried to nod at one point. But it wasn’t right I guess?”

Diana almost wished she’d begged off this meeting and gone to argue some more with Bruce over what was an acceptable warning when you wanted people out of your city. 

“So uh, who’ll be going next?” Barry was clearly glad to wash his hands of the responsibility of investigating Gotham. A wide smile beginning to pull at the corners of his lips. And Diana was glad of her own self control. A lesser person may have been unable to prevent their new found dread from showing.

“I’ll go! I have an in with the Wayne’s. I’ll just call him up and Brucie’ll be all over a visit. Guy’s a fool but I mean, he’s trying to do some good when he isn’t chasing tail.” And Diana truly did want to leave and never return. Bruce was going to kill her. And his promise to refrain from traumatizing the next League member to go in was going to be null and void the moment Oliver opened her mouth. 

“Any one disagree?” Damnit Clark she truly wished she could. 

“No? Then it's settled. Oliver, you’ll be the one taking over investigating the Bat, and the rest of these supposed vigilantes in Gotham.” Clark nodded once as he finished, glancing across the table once before sighing.

“Now, since we’ve called this meeting we may as well go over the newest applications we’ve been sent by new vigilantes who wish to be recognized as League members. We can start with ah, Booster Gold?”

Bruce had ignored the first call while he and Dev went over the newest piece of equipment he had found for the surgeon. But when the phone rang a second time, and then a third Bruce finally forced himself to answer it.

“Brucie! Was thinking you wouldn’t answer my call there!” Bruce couldn’t keep the growing dread off of his face as Dev raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ollie! It's been a while! What’s going on old buddy? You coming around to my city any time soon?” Bruce truly did hope he would answer in the negative, even as he pulled his Brucie persona back into the light. Voice, light and airy in the naive way Oliver would recognize as Brucie Wayne.

“Actually, that’s why I was calling! I’m going to be in town for a few days and I was wondering if you’d be willing to let me borrow a bed? You’ve got plenty in that old house of yours after all.”

And beside him Dev went completely still. Raising an eyebrow as he leaned forward slightly.

“Of course Ollie! Just call when you’re here and Alfred will let you in!” A click and the call was ended as Bruce dragged a hand across his face.

“Diana planned that.”

“Mate, I’m not so sure. But if she did she’s playing a bloody dangerous game. And I believe I won’t be around while- Ollie was it? -is. Call if there's an emergency Brucie.”

Oliver was grinning as he pulled the car to a stop just outside the gate to Wayne Manor. He’d been nearly one hundred percent certain that Brucie Wayne would let him use a room in the manor, but he hadn’t planned on the Gala that was apparently already scheduled. 

A Gala he had been informed was in honor of the GCPD, meaning that along with the usual upper echelon of Gotham that would be wandering throughout it, a number of cops would also be there.

The perfect group at ask about any vigilante’s that may have taken to the city. Maybe they’d even have names for the two they’d already run into. 

“Alfred! It's been a while yeah? How’s ol’ Brucie been?” As the gate opened in front of him without a response from the Wayne’s butler, Oliver gassed it. Slamming the break as he reached the front of the house Oliver made sure he was all smiles as he leapt out of the car to greet one Brucie Wayne and his butler. And damn that man must hate his job, Brucie Wayne was obtuse to the point of stupidity and Oliver Queen only interacted with the man because it kept his cover firmly in place. 

“Ollie! Old buddy, it's been what a few months? How’s your girl doing, Diana, right?” Oliver forced a smile onto his face as Bruce met him halfway up the steps with a wide ditzy grin. 

“Dinah, her names Dinah and she’d doing well.”

“Dinah, Dinah. I’ll remember that for when she drops you. Now, you’ll be coming to the Gala tonight I hope? In honor of the GCPD, I’m sure the Commish would be delighted to meet you.” Bruce was too loud and too cheerful all at once as Oliver forced his own wide smile to stay on his face. Anger boiling below the surface at the throwaway comment about Dinah that Wayne didn’t even seem to notice.

“Oh! That reminds me, you’ve met most of my kids right?” Oliver was quick to reply in the affirmative, wracking his brain for the kids he’d sworn he’d met. And yep no, he didn’t remember any of them. 

“Well, Dick and Jason are both out of town for the night. But Tim and Damian will be at the Gala.” Damnit, Oliver had been fairly certain that Wayne had girls. Clearly he needed to pay a bit more attention if he wanted to keep his cover, but honestly, remembering Wayne’s kids probably wasn’t all that important. They were most likely just like Wayne himself. 

“The Gala’s tonight at 7 right? I’ll be there Brucie! You can count on it.” Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as he was led away by Alfred. The butler easily shouldering his bag before he could try to take it himself and leading him silently through the massive manor. 

“This will be your room for the time you remain with us, please refrain from entering any of the rooms on the hallway that you have not been given express permission.” And Alfred was gone before he had even finished surveying the room.

“Ollie, Ollie, this is Commissioner Gordon! Comish, this is Ollie Queen, we went to the same Gala’s when we were younger! Now, I’ve got to put Damian over there to bed so if you'll excuse me.” And Brucie Wayne had clearly never learned how not to be a snob. Oliver waved slightly, letting himself smile at the older man as he offered his hand. Bruce wandering away as if he hadn’t insulted one third of the people that had been part of that conversation. 

Pausing only long enough to snag the shoulder of a young boy in a tailored suit and leading him towards one of the doors towards the back of the room. His butler standing just beside it. Hands tucked behind his back and what Ollie thought might’ve been a disapproving frown on his face.

“Oliver Queen Commissioner. I’m from Star City, but I’ve been to Gotham a few times before.” Smiling widely as his hand dropped back to his side Oliver forged on. “Beautiful city, well, mostly. And well, you’ve been relatively hero free until recently I hear?”

The Commissioner’s slight smile hardened into a frown the minute the word hero entered the conversation. And well, that was enough for Oliver to get an idea of what this situation was like from the cops perspective. Either they considered the Bat to be an issue instead of a hero, or they didn’t know anymore about him than the League did. And neither was what he’d been hoping for. 

“If you’re talking about the Bat, those rumors aren’t new. Stories about it have been circulating for years. Not that the GCPD has any official statement on the truth behind any rumors about the Bat.”

And that sounded like what you’d expect from a man who was used to avoiding anything that may have been too politically charged for a man of his station.

“Oh come on, off the books? You can’t tell me you don’t have any theories?” Ollie Queen was known for pushing. This was completely in character and hopefully he’d be able to push hard enough to get an answer from the man.

The Commissioner instead simply watched him for a long moment. Face flat and eyes hard before with a sigh the man turned away. “Mr. Queen, I have no opinion of this Bat that’s rumored to be terrorizing the Gotham underbelly.”

“Oh come on, what about the purple one? I heard there was a purple one.” For a moment the man stared long and hard at him before he shook his head once more. 

“Mr. Queen, I would suggest dropping that line of inquiry. There isn’t a man in Gotham that’s going to answer a question about any rumors surrounding a purple, ah vigilante.” With that Gordon was gone. Stalking away from him before he could begin trying to draw the man back into the conversation. 

“Touchy, touchy.” With a sigh and a shake of his head he turned away. So maybe asking questions wouldn’t get him anywhere. If so, it was time to take to the streets. 

_ "That fool is the Green Arrow? Surely you are joking Timothy?" _

The Green Arrow had taken to the streets only a quarter of an hour before he ran into the first group of goons to fight. A small group of around 5 that seemed to be moving a package, passing it between them almost as if they were playing musical chairs.

It was only after a few minutes of tailing them that Oliver realized that something had changed. And it was clear the goons had noticed the same thing, picking up speed and refraining from pausing to pass the package again as they moved from alley to alley. 

Oliver had begun picking up speed when something moved to his left and his breath was forced from his lungs. Pitch black eyes hung in front of his face, face streaked in blood and pale lips pulling back to reveal sharp teeth. The creature above him couldn’t have been more than 5 foot and yet it had pinned him in seconds, and as he struggled to regain his breath he realized that the figure wasn’t even watching him. 

Head cocked to the side and eyes focused on the alley below them, the same one that the small group of goons had been in. An odd chirp, a twist that gave him a glance of torn cloth and what could only be blood dripping onto his own chest. 

The creature was gone seemingly disappearing into the shadows at the same time as a shout rang out below him. And as he turned, a tall, thin figure seemed to unfold from the shadows below him. Dark black covering most of it streaked with blue across the chest, cloth torn that seemed almost to catch the light as it landed among the men.

And didn’t hesitate before it struck, one hand closing onto the back of one of the goons jackets and dropping man unmoving a moment later. Two of them were already down, unmoving further down the alley and the figure didn’t pause before throwing itself at the other two. 

Bending in a way he was fairly certain human bones didn’t bend before it rose and wrenched a gun out of one of the goons hands, and sprang up. A breath as the two swing around and were met with empty air and a chilling cackle. 

“Answers. Now.” The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. And the creature was back again. Package held aloft as it cocked its head to one side and turned back towards the men. 

And fuck, Barry had said that the one in red was terrifying he had said nothing about it looking like a fucking 10 year old. A dead ten year old that was dripping blood every time it moved. 

“We uh, we don’t know what you mean.” And even Oliver could tell that that was the opposite of what you should say. But to his surprise, it wasn’t the black and blue one that struck.

A blur of black and red and a burst of what sounded vaguely like bird song and one of the men standing wasn’t anymore. Pinned beneath the weight of the small child like figure while the other scrambled back with a loud curse.

“I don’t know! I don’t, it was all set up through, through dead drops. We never met anyone in person!” The red one’s head twitched, jerked in what may have been a nod and then it moved. Seemingly melding with the shadows around it before it reappeared just behind the man. 

“Where?” And this one sounded far more terrifying. Voice young and harsh as it made its presence known once more. 

“Crime alley! It was done in Crime alley, some of the kids were paid to hold the package for us.” 

And the blue one dropped from above him, smoke billowing up around them. An echoing scream as the smoke cleared and Oliver found himself staring at a small number of unconscious men. None of them moving. 

“And you?” 

The voice came from two feet to his left, and Oliver barely managed to keep himself quiet. Head swinging around to stare into void like eyes. Tanned skin and what he thought might have been dried blood streaked across its face to obscure its eyes. 

“What?” Oliver was careful to keep his voice calm. Bow in hand and his other twitching towards his quiver. 

He could loose a shot before it managed to strike him, he hoped. 

“Why have you-” an odd cut as its head twitched to one side and it seemed to chirp instead. “Come here.” Body rising to its full height, the black clothed creature smiled slowly. Revealing sharp fangs as blood dripped down the corner of its mouth. 

“I uh, was just in the area, looking to help out.”

A snarl behind him that was cut off by a sharp chirp from the one in front of him. 

“Leave.” And the figure in blue and black was gone, seeming to fall into the shadows below them and disappear. Oliver was reaching for an arrow before he’d fully registered that it wasn’t attacking him. 

As Oliver swung around, eyes sweeping for the red and black he was met instead by empty space and shadows. And as his hand came back from his quiver, an arrow quickly nocked on his bow, he found a piece of paper. Yellowed with age and scrawled across it in red letters, a single word.

_ Unwanted _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I struggled a bit with Queen's characterization as I mostly know him from the JL cartoons I've watched and Arrow on the CW which present different characters if I'm honest. 
> 
> So, comment and kudos! I appreciate any and all questions, comment, concerns. If you have any questions about anything the Batfamily does I'll happily answer!


	4. And the Shadows Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen wants out of Gotham. And Hal Jordan definitely miscalculated. Now he just needs to figure out how badly he miscalculated.

Oliver Queen wasted no time in slipping back into Wayne manor. Changing just in time for a loud knock to sound through the room and the sound of Bruce slurring on the other side of the door.

“Ollie, Ollie, Alfie said he couldn’t find you but yer just takin a nap right?” As the door opened and he shoved the duffel with his costume in it he leapt to his feet.

“Yeah Brucie, I miss something? Thought the Gala’s be over by now?” Oliver forced out the lie as the clearly drunk man stumbled into the room. 

“S’only 10! Parties not even, parties not even in full swing.” For a moment the man swayed as his lips split into a wide boyish grin. “Strippers don’t show up till at least 11!”

Blinking back his surprise Oliver watched the man stumble out of the room. Pausing a moment to lean heavily against the dresser as he yawned. “See ya later Ollie! Party doesn’t, doesn’t end till 12!” 

The man was absolutely shitfaced at a gala for GCPD, did he have no respect?

Groaning quietly, Oliver brushed a hand across his face. After that? He was clearly expected back at the gala, and he’d expect that the only people still left at it would most likely be the rich people that had only come because it was a gala. The cops would be long gone except maybe a few higher ups who would stand around looking vaguely offended as the upper echelon of Gotham got drunk. 

Glancing around the room one last time, Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket. He’d need to tell Clark. Maybe plan another meeting? At the very least, it was clear he wasn’t welcome in Gotham. So long as the vigilantes seemed hostile, he was inclined to switch with someone else. 

It only took 2 rings before Clark's voice answered the phone. “Something come up Oliver?” Sighing Oliver shook his head before remembering the other couldn’t see it. 

“I swear, they multiply every time someone new shows up. I ran into the one in red and black, and maybe some green and yellow? I didn’t look to closely.” Kicking the bed post with one foot Oliver let himself drop heavily onto the bed. “Little bastard knocked the wind out of me, had me pinned and then it just let me up. Joined another one in taking care of a group of goons I’d been tailing.”

For a moment silence was his only answer and then a sigh echoed across the line. “Another one?”

“Yeah, dressed in blue and black. Spoke more English that what Barry said they did though. And I swear to god it had fangs.” He could hear Clark’s soft curse in response before another loud sigh filled the line. 

“We had already had a meeting scheduled for tomorrow, this will be discussed then. Is there anything else I should know?”

Wringing his hands a moment Oliver thought it through and the huffed softly. “Yeah, I kind of got the message they want me out of their damn city.”

Two hours later the party was winding down and Oliver was wishing he hadn’t bothered returning to it. He hadn’t seen Bruce since the other had wandered drunk into his room, and as far as he knew, no hookers had ever shown up. Maybe that was a staple of most of his gala’s and was foregone due to the nature of this one. 

He was more disappointed in his own ability to gather information than the absence of any strippers. No one he’d spoken too had dared speak a word about any vigilantes in Gotham. Half of them had seemed downright terrified of the chance and the others had seemed completely uninterested in the idea of a vigilante in Gotham. Hell, a few had even voiced their support of a vigilante moving in and “cleaning up the streets” as they had put it. 

Now, watching as the few guests that still remained where ushered out of the doors he found himself standing a few feet from the Wayne’s butler. 

“Ah, Alfie! How’s working for the Wayne’s been?” Oliver’s forced cheer went unnoticed as the butler turned to face him. Face blank as he looked him over.

“They have grown fairly adept at keeping me on my toes Mister Queen. And how has your own family been?” Pennyworth had clearly learned what to say to avoid anything that might actually be considered an answer about his employers. 

“Good, good. But you know, that vigilante the uh, the Green Arrow. The one Bruce warned me about, he’s officially been recognized as a hero recently. Joined the Justice League.” Oliver was rambling. And damn there was something about the Wayne family butler that had always made him uneasy. 

“Ah yes. Your vigilante Robin Hood, I had heard of this Justice League that the heroes had begun forming.” And Pennyworth wasted no time in ensuring that he was still on the wrong foot in this conversation.

“What would you think of a vigilante in Gotham?” The other paused a moment before turning towards him as if to size him up before speaking once more.

“I assure you, I have no opinion on the actions of vigilantes in this city. Save that if these vigilantes save the lives of innocents they are doing something admirable.” Oliver froze a sudden chill shivering across his back. He’d almost forgotten about that. 

The Wayne’s had a very good reason to support vigilantes. 

And while Brucie Wayne seemed to have forgotten it, hi butler definitely hadn’t.

By morning Oliver had barely slept. Restless and unwilling to go back out on the streets after the clear threat, he had settled for restring his bow and checking all of his arrows. 

Now, finishing packing his bag he was wondering what he could tell Wayne that would keep the other off his back for leaving early. And would stay out of whatever tabloids the man was inevitably in contact with. 

“Ah Mister Queen. You are returning to Star City so soon?” Oliver almost dropped his duffel as he swung around. Stifling a curse as he forced yet another smile onto his face and met Pennyworths eyes. 

“Oh you know me, places to be. Business I can’t blow off again. Tell Brucie I’ll visit again soon!” Pennyworth responded with the barest of nods as Oliver pushed the door the rest of the way open and moved quickly to toss his bag into the back. 

In minutes he was out the gate. Speeding through the streets as he headed towards the airport. It was only by chance that he saw it as the car slid to a stop at a red light. Eyes locked on the rear view mirror. And the figure he could see atop the roof behind him. 

Tall and thin it stood in the open and then, he blinked and it was gone.

_ “Queen’s on his way to the airport. Has B returned to the cave yet? Dev should be finished with Robin by now.” _

By the time Oliver had arrived at the meeting, Dinah at his side, he was relatively calm. The plane, his own private jet, had only left him uneasy. Jumping at shadows as he considered the figure he’d seen. Still clothed in black and blue and far enough away that he shouldn’t have been able to see what he could.

But he swore he could see the fangs, the pitch black eyes and the dirt and blood that streaked its face.

After landing he had wasted no time in disappearing into the basement he kept his costume and supplies and beginning a series of searches on the computer. Searches that had turned up practically nothing. There were a few Gotham conspiracy networks that spoke of multiple Bats but nothing beyond that. 

Now glaring at the table as the others gathered he glanced towards Barry and Clark. Both had returned with differing experiences. Clark and his ghost girl and Barry’s face stealer. 

“Now, we have two options for what to begin with. The investigation into the Bat, or another go at deciding about these applications.” Clark drew a hand through his hair as he mentioned the resumes, ignoring the wince that went around the table at the reminder. “So far we’ve made no decisions and we have been sent more applications.”

“The Bat investigation! I wanna hear what happened with Ollie in Gotham.” And Barry was already vibrating with excitement before Oliver even had the chance to begin. 

Sighing Oliver leaned forward. “Well, I spoke with the Commissioner at a Gala for the GCPD. He was very clear that they wouldn’t be offering any words about any so-called vigilantes. Actually, most of the people I spoke to either seemed afraid that rumors would be true, or hadn’t even heard them.”

Diana leaned forward across from him. A spark of interest in her eyes, more than she’d shown since the investigation had started. 

“Yeah not much I know, but later on I went out. Figured that would be the best chance to find him. And I met two of them. They dropped a group of five goons before I had the chance to strike.” Shaking his head as he leaned back Oliver pulled the map up on the tablet in front of him. Waiting as it transferred to the screen they could all see before pointing out where he’d been. “I was on that roof, they were in the alley. The one in red and black pinned me down before I saw him coming and then attacked once he seemed certain I wasn’t going to fight him.”

“Red and black? Like the one I saw? Did it chirp too?” Barry was halfway out of his seat before Oliver could answer. “About ye high, really pale skin?”

“No, he was shorter than that. And he wasn’t all that pale. Was dripping blood though, I kept a sample.” As Barry froze across from him he saw realization flash across the faces of everyone around them.

“Wait, are we talking about the same one?” Barry voiced the question before he could and all he could do was to drag a hand across his face. 

“Fuck.”

It was Clark that spoke next. Lifting one hand as he tried to move the meeting onwards. “What about the second one you mentioned when you called last night? The one in black and blue?”

“That one was more like a fucking vampire. It didn’t bother with me till after the fight, and then all it did was ask why I’d come. And then order me to leave.” Hand reaching into his pocket Oliver wasted no time in pulling out the scrap of paper. “And I’m not sure when, but one of them shoved that in my quiver.”

Diana was the one that leaned forward to lift the paper from the table. Eyes narrowing thoughtfully as she looked it over before meeting his eyes once more.

“Well then. Do you believe we should send someone else in, or wait?”

He mulled it over a moment before slumping forward. 

“Send someone in, maybe Hal? Or Arthur?” He waited out the quiet contemplation as the two he’d named shared a look and shrugged.

“I am needed in Atlantis for the next few days, if Hal can be the one to go I see no reason why he shouldn’t.” Arthur didn’t seem at all disappointed that he would be unable to be the one to investigate Gotham next. 

Hal on the other hand looked faintly unnerved before steeling himself. “Yeah man, I’ll go. Barry’ll give me some tips. And I bet it’ll be harder for them to threaten me, I can fly.”

For some reason, Oliver didn’t think that would matter much. 

“Who do you think they’ll send next?” With nearly the entire family gathered in the cave, a list of League members tossed up on the computer, the group had already begun their next game. Betting on just who would be sent next.

Dev was watching Jason like a hawk from the med bay where he was testing a number of samples, while the lot of them argued.

Steph and Dick had agreed that they thought it would be Aquaman where as Tim had said it would be Green Lantern. Cass had refrained from answering and Damian and Jason had both announced Black Canary at different times and refused to acknowledge that they’d agreed with each other. 

“I just want to know why none of them come out in the day, like come on. That’s when I get to be out! Signal doesn’t work as well in the dark, I’m bright yellow!” Duke’s complaints were left with commiserating nods by the lot of them as Steph turned with a grin. 

“Aw, it wasn’t that great Duke. Flash did scream though, and we hadn’t really expected that.”

Bruce had refrained from even acknowledging the argument as he listened through the audio from the bug he’d placed on Queen while Damian watched him like a hawk, most likely awaiting his own turn to listen in. 

“I believe it's time that whichever one of them comes, they meet a Bat.” Bruce had worded it carefully turning to face the rest of them as he mulled over the options. “Now, do you think they should meet Cass, or Kate?”

The agreement from the kids was practically unanimous. And Black Bat was the one that prepared for the chase. 

Maybe this time they’d even make it more difficult on her. It was after all a rather boring game of cat and mouse when the mouse hadn’t realized they were being hunted.

_ “So they’re sending the Lantern. Huh, I almost feel bad now, although letting him walk into whatever trap Kate would set up probably would’ve been meaner.” _

_ “Oh don’t worry Timmy, Kate’s getting ready for the next one.” _

Hal Jordan had never been a coward. Hell, he was a fighter pilot. Everyone knew fighter pilot’s were just that little bit insane. But alighting atop one of the taller buildings in Gotham, Hal couldn’t quite keep a shiver of unease from rippling across his spine.

There wasn’t a single thing that the other’s had said that would lead him to believe he was in any more danger than maybe getting knocked to the ground. But the chill up his spine said differently and the odd shadow he swore he saw out of the corner of his eye every time he moved wasn’t helping him calm down.

Now, taking flight in a what could almost be called a routine patrol pattern he forced himself to breath. Dropping just a bit lower as he swung between the buildings. He’d contacted the GCPD earlier in the day and informed them that he would be flying Gotham's streets for the night and been summarily snuffed. They’d stated they had no need for any heroes sticking their noses where they weren’t needed, and when he’d stated he wasn’t backing down they’d begrudgingly agreed to allow him to listen in using his comm.

It wasn’t long before he realized something had changed. The shadow in the corner of his eye was growing closer, and as he picked up speed, trying to get a better look he felt a brush along his back. 

And he was falling, a flash of a figure dressed all in black beside him, a green ring held in one hand. Fingers twisting as if to inspect the object even as they began to free fall. 

And his uniform was fading as the figure seemed to tilt its head to the side. And then twisted and was gone. 

The sudden vicious tug of something holding his ankle bringing him to a stop in the middle of the empty alley way as he struggled to catch his breath. And the creature was there once more. Clothed entirely in black, thin pointed ears atop its head and a line of stitching that he thought may have been its mouth. Hands hooked onto him as he realized a loop of coil had tied his wrists together. 

The creature was thin and light, letting itself hang off of him as it twisted. Seemingly surveying him though he saw nothing where the eyes should have been. Not even the ink black eyes Oliver and Barry had both mentioned. Instead, he was met with the dark black of the cloth that covered its face and pointed ears that rested atop its head. Seemingly swiveling to listen around them. 

For a moment it hung there completely still and then it twisted and dropped away, what he thought might’ve been wings snapping outwards as it instead clung to the ledge of the building in front of him. 

And waited, body obscured by its cloak and the pulsing glow of his ring barely visible in the hand it was held in. For a moment, he held his breath. For a moment he stared at it, feeling almost as if it was staring through him. 

And then he blinked and it was gone, his ring settled carefully on the ledge of the building it had been seated on.

“Superman, I may have miss calculated. And man, I could really use a hand.”

At least Clark would get here before any of the cops realized that Green Lantern had suddenly disappeared. 

_ “Hn. The ring?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Well done Cass." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another Bat has made themselves known. How's it going so far? Kudos and comment if you like it! I've just started college so it'll take me a bit longer to get new chapters out most likely.


	5. Mercy Before Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana had made many foolish decisions in her life. This just happened to be one of them.
> 
> On the other hand, she hadn't expected a second Bat to strike in one night.

Well, at least Diana couldn’t complain about them traumatizing anyone this time. When Clark had informed them that Hal was calling for back up she’d been nervous. But now, as the two stepped away from the teleporter, both uninjured, she could relax.

“What happened?” And Barry had been on monitor duty of course. “You said everything was fine and then you were calling for Supes man! You freaked me out!” 

Hal’s immediate response was to bury his face in his hands and breath out. “Everything was fine. And to be honest, I have no idea what happened.” Behind him Clark narrowed his eyes for a moment and then followed him further into the room. 

“I would like an explanation if its possible Hal, you weren’t exactly in a position I expected to find you in.” Hal’s clear wince only made her sit up straighter. “You were hanging upside down without your ring.”

“Without your ring?” Diana’s voice was sharp as she rose to her feet, the soft text tone of her phone distracting her for a moment as she glanced between the two.

“Yeah, but I think I finally met the Bat. Smaller than I expected, and I swear it didn’t have a mouth, or eyes for that matter. I’ve got no idea how it knew I was even there.” Glaring between Barry and Clark, Hal dropped heavily into one of the chairs in the room. Arms crossed almost petulantly across his chest as he sighed.

“It hit me from above while I was flying, and I don’t even know when it got my ring. Just, one minute I was flying and the next I was falling. It fell with me for a moment too, then the wire caught and I don’t know.” Shaking his head Hal glanced between them with a frustrated huff. “It just crouched on the ledge in front of me. Almost felt like it was looking through me damn it, and then I blinked and it was gone. Left my ring behind though.”

That did not sound like Bruce. Or Kate for that matter, most likely Cass then. Barbara would’ve taken that moment to let him know that she knew exactly who he was. 

The rumors in Gotham had painted her as the secret keeper, and to keep secrets you had to know them.

Diana closed her eyes for a moment and cursed Bruce’s paranoia. So far, they’d warned everyone that entered their city away without a fight. If she wasn't careful, whoever she sent in next would start a fight just on the principle of what they’d done to Hal. Leaving him hanging without his ring, somewhere that he could’ve been found.

Of course, the Bat’s would’ve already known that he could call for Superman. And most likely had planned for it. 

“Diana, do you think I should go back? Or should we send someone else?” Hal’s question drew her back into the conversation. And from the looks on everyone’s faces they’d been discussing that before drawing her back into it.

“That would be entirely up to you. Who would be sent in next? Arthur is still unavailable, Oliver has very clearly been warned out and I don’t believe we should send you back in Barry.” Diana was hoping that should wouldn’t be their next choice, for one thing she knew the Bats far too well to be wandering Gotham without their approval. 

They may actually fight her, she after all knew better. 

And she was not protected by her agreement with Bruce about convincing the Bats to offer their considerable skill set to the League. Which now that Diana thought about it, might have been the only reason they hadn’t send Kate after the lot of them to start with.

“I’ll go back. If they ask I’ll just tell them that none of them had actually told me not to come back. But I’d appreciate on scene back up.” Hal never did back down from a fight. 

For a moment she watched him, and then sighed. “I’ll join you.” As Hal glanced towards her with obvious surprise and Clark agreed with a cheerful nod, she tried to keep her own dread off of her face.

At this point, they’d most likely take the chance to ignore Hal and focus on her. She knew enough to know they wouldn’t actually hurt her after all.

_ “The Green one’s back.” _

_ “Arrow?” _

_ “No Lantern. But this time he’s brought backup.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Diana’s finally decided to show up with her little league.” _

Diana felt eyes on her the moment they entered Gotham, and even though she had yet to catch sight of any one she wouldn’t be surprised if they were being followed by more than one of them.

“Lantern, slow down. If we want to help anyone we have to be moving slowly enough to hear them.” In front of her Hal slowed just enough to glance back at her. 

“We don’t need to slow down much Diana, streets seem pretty empty tonight.” Hal’s confidence was astounding. And a very clear sign that he had never spent much time in Gotham.

“Just-” The sudden weight against her side, a flash of blood red hair and white eyes, seemingly glowing the dark, cut her off. Flinging her out of the air and onto the edge of the building to her left. 

Rolling across the rooftop she rose in the same movement and turned to face the Bat. Clawed hands resting lightly on the roof of the building and cloak sweeping around her, the Bat’s lips drew back into what she thought may have been a scowl. Revealing sharp teeth as the Bat rose to full height. Spine straightening slowly and body bending forward as it came up.

Breathing in carefully Diana fought to calm her racing heart. And turned away just enough to catch sight of Hal, landing on the roof beside her. And paid for her moment of inattention, barely blocking the claw that was coming towards her face. 

She should have seen this coming.

“Diana, watch-” Hal barely had the sentence half way out before a smaller blur, lit as if by flames, struck him from behind. Twisting as it almost seemed to fold in on itself an odd shriek filled the air. A thin hand, birdlike talons and eyes that glowed like embers faced Hal as he stumbled back. 

And his suit dissipated. Diana was truly beginning to despise their capability. She should have known exactly what would happen if her returned. Once one Bat learned a weakness they didn’t hesitate to tell each other. 

Diana grit her teeth and turned to face the other one. Narrowing her eyes as she met the white eyes of the Bat and prepared herself for a fight. “We do not wish to fight you, but if we must then we shall defend ourselves Bat.”

Diana couldn’t even bring herself to be frustrated when the response to that was a vicious kick to her back while the one in front of her leaped at Hal and she found herself bound by her own lasso.

Hal had told himself that he’d be more prepared to face the Bat a second time. But when he’d told himself that he’d assumed that he’d be facing the same Bat. Not one with blood red hair and claws and a fucking friend. One with a weird twisting figure wreathed in what might have been flames. Or it was a trick of the light, it was hard to tell. But the figure definitely seemed to radiate heat when it drew closer. 

He had been even less prepared for the fight to shift so suddenly. The one in front of him twisting to instead strike Diana from behind, moving in as he opened his mouth to cry out.

And was met instead with the white eyes of the other one, hand closed around the front of his shirt as he was lifted off the ground. And her other hand instead lifted his ring. Rolling it between long clawed fingers as its head cocked to the side and seemed almost to inspect him. 

“You-” A gasping breath. “Returned.”

The creature’s hand seemed to twitch, before closing around his ring and reopening a moment later, empty. Staring in muted horror Hal thrashed against her grip as she lifted her now empty hand to drag a claw along his cheek. 

And jerked her hand back with a snarl as he tried to jerk away from her, her hands seeming to burn against his throat as she hefted him slightly higher. Collar still firmly in her grasp as she seemed almost to unhinge her jaw in a piercing shriek.

Fuck, he really could see why they called them the Bat. 

Behind her he could just catch a glimpse of Diana, bound by her own lasso. The thin figure standing over her, glowing in the shadows. What may have been wings twitching in the the breeze as it turned to watch him. 

“I uh, yeah. Your friend didn’t really say not to you know-” The hand holding him tightened a moment and then let go. Face twisting as if testing out words before it spoke again.

“Leave.”

For a moment he stared at her, blinking as the figure offered one hand, ring settled in the middle of its palm. His ring, that had disappeared from its hand moments before. 

“Now.” It left no room to argue standing stock still as he reached out slowly to take the ring and turned towards Diana. Desperate to free her but unsure how the creature would react. The vicious hiss was answer enough. The one standing above Diana crouching low with a sharp chirp. Hands pressed against the ground on either side of Diana’s head in what Hal wondered might have been a threat. 

Or simply it preparing to attack him.

“Now.”

It was Diana that spoke next. Voice sharp as she turned her head as much as she could with the way she was held. Lasso looped around her forearms and legs while the smaller one remained crouched at her head. 

“Lantern, go. Don’t return.”

_ “You.” _

_ “Me.” _

_ “B’s going to want to see you before we let you go.” _

_ “Damn it. I was hoping to avoid that.” _

_ “Come on Flamebird, I’m sure we can get her back without untying her yeah?” _

“Diana.”

“Bruce.”

“Are they going to fight?” “No-” “Bloody hell they better-”

“They’re going to argue over whether we should just tell the League who we are.”

“Will Bruce agree?”

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?”

Turning with a raised eyebrow Bruce glared lightly at the small group of onlookers. Disapproving stare undercut with a half hidden smirk. Steph and Tim stood on either side of Dev, wide grins on their faces while Damian glared from behind them.

Kate and Bette had already left, stopping only long enough to drop Diana off and give a brief rundown of events 

“I’d just like to know how Kate and Bette made it all the way here without anyone seeing them while they were lugging around Wonder Woman. Even if she was tied up with her own lasso.”

“Steph, Steph, Steph, they used the sewers of course.”

“Fuck off Timothy.”

Hal had barely had time to teleport into the Watchtower before he took off. “Barry, call everyone on call in!” Rounding a corner he barely avoided slamming face first into Clarks chest as the other glanced down at him. 

“Is something wrong Hal?” Clark had barely finished the question before Barry slid to a stop a few feet to his left. The same moment that Clark’s eyes flitted past him. Searching for Diana if he had to guess.

“Yeah man, what’s up? Where’s the princess?”

“One of them caught Diana, had her tied up in her own lasso. Ordered me to leave, which she seconded. We need to get everyone together, decide what to do next.”

It was Clark that answered a moment later. Eyes hard as he opened his mouth to speak. “Call everyone on the council in. Inform them it's an emergency. We’ll be entering Gotham to find her the moment we have everyone gathered.”

Diana wasn’t all that surprised to find her communicator missing after they’d released her. Returning her to the rooftop they’d trapped her and Hal on before untying her. A quick warning that she should convince the league to change tactics all she had received before the pair that had returned her to the roof had slipped away and disappeared. 

A flash of purple as Spoiler leaped across the rooftops and a few drops of what may have been blood left behind by Red Robin. Diana herself was simply standing there, lasso in hand and her own wounded pride all that she had left of the occasion. 

She didn’t have to wait long before they’d arrive if she was correct on what Hal would do. 

And a few minutes she was glad to find she wasn’t incorrect. Hal and Barry arriving just before the rest of the League. 

“Diana, are you okay?” Hal hung above her, eyes sweeping the rooftops around them as Clark moved to join them. Dinah and Oliver quickly joining them on the roof not long after the first two had arrived. Oliver's bow held out and ready, an arrow already nocked as he and Dinah moved to secure the rooftops and surrounding alley ways. 

“Fine. But we need to discuss what I have learned, and then we need to discuss our next move.” Diana glanced between them before dragging a hand across her face. “They didn’t do anything to me. I really am fine. Just tired, frustrated.”

When none of them argued that she nodded once and glanced around. “Did you call everyone on the council in for this?”

Clark nodded once as he finally set his feet on the ground. Eyes narrowing as he looked across the rooftops behind her before relaxing with a sigh. “Yes. The others stayed on the watchtower while we came down here. Seemed safer to ensure we’d have back up in case we couldn’t find you.”

Nodding Diana easily stepped away from the ledge, giving the rooftop one last glance as she lifted off the ground. “Then we should go. I’ll explain everything once I know that we won’t have any other ears listening in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are of course always appreciated!  
The league just can't catch a break huh. Maybe a change of tactics is in order?


	6. Hearsay and other Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has finally given in. If the Bats won't let her team close enough to learn about them, then what better way than questioning those who've met them? Especially those who've met them on the battlefield.

It hadn’t been difficult to convince the council to convene once Diana had returned. The unease that filled the room was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife. Or a batarang as it were. 

Diana herself was more focused on drawing the anger away from the Bats after their newest stunt. Something she should have expected the moment she said she’d go.

“Now, we need to discuss Gotham and our next step. The Gotham vigilantes are nearly complete unknowns, but they have already acted hostile towards nearly every League member that has entered the city.” Diana wanted to the ground to swallow her damn it. 

“It has come to a point today, in a single attack they took Green Lantern’s ring and bound Diana. Afterwords, they forced Hal to leave Diana behind. Now, They’ve released her but they must know that their actions have consequences.” Clark finished with a sweeping glance. And it was clear to Diana that he was waiting for anyone to speak up. To argue against acting.

“No. Trying to enact some form of punishment on them is the last thing we should do.” Diana had started speaking before she’d even thought through her argument, or her next step.

“I spent more than a few minutes with them after Hal left, and then all they did was free me. And leave me there.” Shaking her head Diana brushed a hand through her hair and glanced at Hal. “Our next step should be intelligence, but we need to change tactics. This one is clearly not going to bring about the results we want.”

Clark watched her silently for a moment, glancing once in Hal’s direction before turning to meet the eyes of the others. “Diana, we need a full explanation of what happened when they ordered Hal to leave.”

For a moment she held her silence. Her eyes locked on Clark as she thought through her answer before speaking. “They did nothing to me. The simply waited for a time and then released me.” Narrowing her eyes for a moment she tilted her head. How much could she say without outright lying? “I’m not certain if that was to ensure that I would be free before you arrived back or to ensure that he would have left Gotham by the time they let me go.”

Well, she hadn’t technically lied. She had simply omitted the fact that another of them had spoken to her instead of the two they had seen.

Clark was silent a moment longer, eyes remaining locked onto her before he let out another sigh. Slumping forward in his seat with a soft groan as he brought his hands to his face.

“Well then Diana, what do you suggest our next step should be?”

“Information gathering. But we should go to the source most likely to know anything about a vigilante. Their villains.” The uproar that followed Diana’s announcement was unsurprising. Clark’s relative silence on the matter, was. 

Meeting his eyes she was unsurprised to see the apprehension there. The risk they’d be taking was a big one. A hero’s villains were generally the first one to learn anything about them. From their personality to their abilities. 

And most importantly?

Their weaknesses.

“Diana, are you certain that should be our next step? It could just as easily lead them to consider us more of a threat than they currently do.” Clark was careful as he spoke. Voice soft enough to avoid the attention of the other leaguers still arguing around them as she turned to face him. 

“Yes. They aren’t going to let us closer, we need to learn more about them. And no matter what those people say, no matter their claims that they don’t know anything.” She turned away for a moment as she forced herself to take a breath and tune out the steadily rising voices of the others. “I saw a shrine Clark, they know the Bats are there. And if I had to guess why they won’t say anything, I’d say they think it will protect them.” 

Turning away from him Diana rose from her seat. Silence falling across the rest of the table as they turned towards her. “Many of the worst criminal threats in Gotham are held within Arkham Asylum. Tomorrow, Clark and I will discuss being allowed to speak with any of the criminals there in an effort to gather information about the Bats.”

By midday Diana was beginning to grow frustrated. They had been redirected at least a dozen times in their attempts to get in contact with anyone at Arkham that would be able, and willing to give them a chance to speak with the criminals imprisoned there. 

Clark had been growing more and more frustrated the longer they waited. The hold music echoing through the room as Diana muttered curses under her breath. 

“Hello? This is Commissioner Gordan, I was told that you want to speak with a number of the criminals currently in Arkham?” The voice that came across the phone was more than welcome, and hopefully more capable than the last few they’d spoken too.

“This is Wonder Woman of the Justice League. We are requesting the chance to speak with some of the criminals currently held in Arkham so that we could have the chance to prove or disprove the rumors of a vigilante in Gotham.” The silence that followed her request seemed to draw on. What was only seconds seeming closer to minutes as she awaited his answer.

“I believe that can be arranged, but I must warn you. The majority of criminals in Gotham are kept in Arkham Asylum because it is the only place equipped to even somewhat hold them. The majority of them are also clinically insane, you should take anything and everything they say with a grain of salt.” 

A minute later and the man hung up, leaving them with an email to get in contact and plans to arrange for a time and date to go to Arkham. 

Diana had been nervous at the start of this, and the mans easy agreement only made her more so. If there was anyone out there that the Bats would’ve made sure was an ally to them, Jim Gordon would be one of them.

It was nearly a full week later that Diana and Clark stepped out of the police cruiser that they had ridden in after meeting the commissioner in person for the first time. Though Gordon had seemed apprehensive about allowing the two of them to go face to face with Gotham’s worst, he hadn’t actually made any attempt to stop them. 

Now as he led them inside, hands clenched into fists at his sides and greeting those around him in the same way one would someone they saw regularly. Telling enough in a location like this.

“Who will we be speaking too?” Clark’s voice was even, but Diana could see how uneasy he was. Eyeing those around him almost as if he expected them to be the criminals they’d come to speak with. 

“At the moment we’ve got quite a few of Gotham’s worst locked up. Isley, Crane and Quinzel are being kept in solitary, but we’ve got Dent and Nygma as well. I’d say start with the most sane one’s if they still want to chat the other’s aren’t going anywhere.” The man that spoke was gruff, eyes sharp as he looked them over. Wasting no time the man waved them through, waiting through the check, muttering curses as Diana’s armor lit up when she went through the scan before waving them through without it. 

“Take them to one of the rooms used for questioning, and make sure the guard understands that the people that will be inside doing the talking will be in less danger than they are. I don’t want them in those rooms unless absolutely necessary.” The orders weren’t questioned as a man in armor reminiscent of a SWAT officers or RIOT gear signalled for them to follow him and began walking.

_ “Who should we start them with Jim?” _

_ “A little bird told me Nygma’s our best bet.” _

Waiting outside the metal door Clark eyed the dented walls and cracked tiles. The many signs that this Asylum didn’t house regular patients. He’d heard people muttering about something they’d called Killer Croc, he hadn’t liked anything from that discussion. Much less the casual discussion of bodies found in the sewers and their belief that it had to be the same man. 

Diana on the other hand seemed unbothered. Arms loose at her sides where she stood. Eyeing a few of the dents with a speculative look. Lately he noted a shift in the way she interacted with the league and in the way she was handling their current case. An unnerving shift. As if there were things she knew but refused to say. 

Waiting with her now, only cemented that. It was nearly a quarter of an hour before anyone came to speak to them. The officer that had left them there rounding the corner and beginning to talk before Clark could even question him. 

“Now, Superman, Wonder Woman, you’ll be speaking to a criminal known as the Riddler. His name is Edward Nygma, and he’s one of the slightly less dangerous ones. His main gimmick is riddles- hence the name- so I would suggest that you take much of what he says with a grain of salt.” Glancing up at them the man paused before shrugging. “And if you don’t get it, don’t ask it just makes him more insufferable. And its beyond difficult to break up fights between inmates when he sets them on each other. Whether it's on purpose or not.”

With that, the man turned away and was gone again. Rounding the corner within seconds as he gave a quick symbol to the camera and the light above the door lit up. Green light reflecting off the tiles as they turned towards it. 

“Ladies first?”

“What a gentlemen.”

Walking easily down the hallway Dick grinned. Mask still obscuring his face as he rounded the corner. Lifting one hand in an easy wave to the guard in the gate room and waiting for him to finish activating the door. 

“You on break?” The guard barely glanced at him as he went by. Eyes already locked back on the computer screen in front of him as glanced in his direction. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back before the supers are out of their little chat with Nygma.” Dick’s grin transformed into a smirk as the man waved him off. Rolling his eyes as he glanced towards the bank of security monitors to his left. Each one showing the interrogation rooms and hallways. 

“Have fun with that. I’ll keep an eye on’em. Not that they couldn’t handle Nygma guys a twig. And besides he keeps claiming he lets himself get brought in.Says they answer his riddles and he keeps his word.”

Laughing lightly Dick waved once and stepped easily through the door. Wandering down the hallway with a rolling step before cheerfully stepping out the front door. Tossing a quick wave at the guards standing just outside it before continuing on towards the nondescript black car he’d arrived in.

Cheerfully drawing his phone from his pocket as he slid into the front seat of the car Dick hit quick dial and waited. It was only a single ring before the phone was answered. “You know B, we had been pretty uncertain of this whole infiltrate Arkham when we first made those access credentials but to be honest this is fun. I’m having the time of my life!” 

“I’m glad you’re having fun Dick. How is it going?”

“Gordon took Reds advice, they set him up with Nygma first. But I’ll be more than surprised if they accept that as all they get. You know how meta’s can be.”

“Hn. Just don’t get caught.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine B, promise!” 

“Now. Mr. Nygma, I am Superman, and this is Wonder Woman, we are here on behalf of the Justice League to discuss-”

“Oh ho ho, you’re here about the Bat.” The man didn’t wait for him to finish. Lips splitting into a wide grin as he glanced between the two. 

“Hmmm. But do I tell you? No, no, no. First, you must tell me something, what is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, meant to post a few days ago but I had to rewrite a few parts! Sorry!   
Comment and Kudos!


	7. Terrors in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is really starting to dislike these Gothamites...

The family had argued over the league and their own chance to get involved with it ever since Diana had come to them to tell them what she was creating. 

And they had come to one very important agreement. To even interact with the league, the league had to find them. Had to know the names of who they were. Had to be able to look at them and acknowledge that they were more than capable of defending themselves. 

The league had to know, that even if they interacted with them, Gotham was theirs. And meta-humans only made their jobs harder. Meta humans only had the criminal underbelly crawling out of the woodwork. Meta-humans they could see coming. It was well known in Gotham that you never saw any of the Bats. Or their birds. 

And now, Bruce had allowed Tim to come up with their first true strike back at the league. He’d of course decided that he needed Damian, and Carrie for it. After all they had yet to catch on to exactly what it was that made the lot of them so terrifying to Gotham’s underworld. 

Now, preparing the programming he had designed that would allow them to hijack the teleporters the Watchtower utilized, Tim was careful to ensure that he had everything he needed for the next faze of their plan.

Damian and Carrie dressed similarly as they slipped up to him. 

“Robin. Are you prepared?”

“Yes.” The two responded simultaneously. Damian ensuring that his katana were hidden beneath his cloak while Carrie adjusted her own cape to hang slightly differently off her shoulders. 

Turning away to begin massaging a dark liquid into her hair before turning back to him with a grin that revealed sharp teeth and blood dribbling down her chin. Hair matted as if with blood and gloved hands coated with the same liquid.

“Do I look dead enough yet Red Robin?”

Tim had set foot on the Watchtower only once before. Diana still didn’t know about it, and he had no plans for her to find out. Now, slipping through the hallways, staying firmly in the shadows and certain that his program would keep him off of any cameras within the Watchtower. Tim found there security lacking. 

He had watched the Robins wander off, sent to watch the auditions that some of the current League members were apparently overseeing. It had been decided that the perfect time to strike was when both Diana and Superman were out of the Watchtower and in Gotham. So far they considered Gotham the only place the lot of them stood any threat. They were about to have a number of reasons to question that. The least of which would be the current applicants to join the league seeing the Robins. 

The first sign that something was wrong was when the camera feeds of the Watchtower began to flicker. Barely a second of the images flickering was enough to catch Barry’s attention. That and the sudden screaming coming from the training room Dinah was currently testing new recruits in. 

Barry knew Dinah could be harsh, but that wasn’t a canary cry and she’d never done anything he could think of that would warrant that much screaming. 

He could be wrong but well, he was pretty sure he’d have noticed if Dinah had some terrifying tendency to traumatize people. Like whatever it was that was in Gotham. Cause it clearly wasn’t that Bat people were always talking about. 

Damian had been offended when his father had first introduced him to one Carrie Kelley. The slightly older teen dressed in a uniform too similar to his to pass up. 

He’d been slightly less offended when the two of them had managed to terrify an entire gang into handing themselves over to the cops when they arrived simply by laughing at opposite ends of a warehouse. 

Damian after all valued physical prowess, but he also valued tactical ability. Carrie Kelley proved herself marginally worthy of working alongside him and so he allowed it. After all, Bruce always said there needed to be more than one Robin. They were a flock after all.

A flock couldn’t be one Robin. 

Now, crouched high in the rafters of a large and well built training gym, with the Black Canary below him leading a group of heroes through a number of training exercises; Damian couldn’t keep a vicious grin off his face.

Carrie moves first. Just as the fight that Black Canary is overseeing in the ring begins to get out of hand. One of them begins to stumble, the other’s strike goes wide. And as they watch if flies over the waist high wall that surrounds the ring and into the wall. 

Carrie lands in the shadow of the flash of green fire already moving. It takes only a moment before the one the hero had been fighting is bound. Hanging by cord that seems to be dripping a deep red as Carrie scrambled back to the shadows and Damian begins to laugh. 

The first one to move is the one who’d been fighting. Lifting off of the ground even as she was swinging around to send a blast of flames at the location Damian had started in. Damian on the other hand had already begun moving fluidly through the shadows and careful to keep himself far enough back that should any catch a glimpse it will be just that. A flash of movement, maybe the edge of his cloak as he jumped between the support beams and wires. 

They aren’t here to fight after all. Just to distract long enough for Red Robin to complete his task. 

Of course, that doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy it. 

The traps the two have laid in the hallways are meant for just that. Maybe they’ll finally note one of the many rumors about the Robins and the rest of Gotham’s flock of birds. Beyond the rumors of them already being long dead that is, even if the two have gladly decided to play off of it. 

Leaving smears of blood on every surface they touch as they dart to and fro, waiting for when their final target will join the rest in the room following the sudden terrified scream one lets out when she gets a better look at Carrie and the blood that is matted in her hair and across her face. 

Carrie only laughs, her voice echoing in the twisted cackle all of those who bear the name Robin use when truly hoping to scare an enemy. 

“Who goes?” Her voice echoes with the chirping tone the modulator givers her as she drops to crouch in the shadows at one corner of the room. Head twitching as she glances through the room in a bird like manner. 

And Damian answers her call with his own echoing chirp and raspy call. “Robin Red-Breast.” His voice echoing with an odd sing song tone as he calls out and she giggles back.

It stalls the heroes around them when they finally realize that they are two instead of one. Damian is unsurprised when the Black Canary is the first to move. Mouth opening in a canary cry directed at Carrie at the same time as Damian smirks and moves to strike. 

Carrie clambering easily up the wall, spider like as she twists and opens her mouth to whistle and call, twisted and modulated bird song echoing from her, in the same moment that Damian slams into the Canary’s back. Forcing her to the ground as another cry fills the air and he twists. Barring sharp teeth as blood dribbles down his cheek and he lets out his own shriek. Clawed gloves leaving jagged scars in the metal of the floor beneath him.

Carrie let out a shriek nearly identical and takes off, twisting between a few of the heroes as they turn to strike her and instead send their attacks into figures who should be there allies.

Diana should have let them come up and play ages ago. Maybe their heroes would be more prepared for an ambush. 

The grin Carrie flashes him as their prey finally shows his face is the only interaction the two bother with before continuing with their plan.

The exits to the room locking shut as the Flash swung around to face them, eyes widening behind his mask as he let out a small yelp. Glancing over the mayhem the two have already caused throughout the room. 

Behind them, a door opens. 

And the lights go out. 

Tim let out his own cackle as his hands moved over the keyboard. 

And with a cheerful, “May the odds be ever in your favor.” set to work. Ignoring the lack of response from either of the Robin’s over the comms as he set about locking the exits that would allow the heroes to leave the path the Robins had laid out for them. 

He had maybe half an hour before anyone else was scheduled to come to the Watchtower, and he was fairly certain that he could contain anyone that joined them unexpectedly while the Robin’s carried out their part and ascertained whether any of the League hopefuls actually were at a skill level to become League members. 

Or at least had the temperament. Training could make up for any lacking skills, if they couldn’t work on a team they would never survive on the League. Diana may have been unwilling to truly consider such actions, but the Bats were always one step ahead. And she had agreed to let them test the League in there own way before they even considered joining. 

This was simply another of those tests, and Bruce would definitely be proud of the way Carrie and Damian were currently handling themselves. The Robins were definitely ready to fly without another bird to fly with them. 

Damian had spun on his heel the moment the lights had gone out and taken off through the only door left open. Carrie clambering up the wall behind him, clawed gloves tearing through the smooth metal as she went. 

It seemed that the heroes behind him were trying to regroup. Canary and Flash both struggling to call order to the group as some tried to strike out, unable to see well enough in the dark and considering every movement to be one of them. 

Soon, they’d follow him. And then Carrie would strike from behind while the two led them on a merry chase through the hallways they’d filled with traps. Maybe the league would even realize just how abysmal their security was and begin patching at least there most glaring issues. 

So far, when Drake had poked no one had noticed the intrusions. Even when he had done so with the clear intent of being caught. Drake had spent the better part of the week moping when his plan had failed because none of the league members were paying any attention to their cyber-security. 

Falling into a crouch at the end of the hallway Damian waited for Carrie’s signal. The sound of raised voices drawing closer as he curled forward to hide more of his shape with his cloak. They’d barely gotten a look at him before the lights had gone off, that was something he could use to his advantage. 

Jason tugged his helmet free as he stepped into the room Tim was currently settled in. Glancing at the screens as he leaned against the back of the chair. “Well Red? Status?” 

“The teleporters are currently still active. I think I’ll leave them active so as not to draw any extra attention. I’ve currently got all exits from the gauntlet the Robins have created blocked off and on their request the only lights that are on are the emergency lights.” Pausing as he typed Tim glanced his way with a smirk and offered a small gadget up on one hand. 

“If you would, I need that placed on the computer that’s in the cells. And don’t take too long Hood, I think the Robin’s are planning for you to be the one to break up the little spat they’re having with the League’s trainees.”

With a roll of his eyes Jason took the gadget and turned away. Firmly replacing the helmet on his head and swiping a bloodied hand along the wall as he walked. Hand print stark on the polished metal. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just make sure I’ve got long enough to leave the messages we agreed on and I’ll be back.”

“Copy. Robin’s, Red Hood’s entering the field. We’ll tell you when he’s ready for the next step. For now, just keep them off balance and please try not to traumatize them too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comment and kudos, and of course the next chapter we return to the Superman, Wonderwoman, and the Riddler!


	8. Riddle Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe the Riddler had earned his name.  
Clark never would've guessed....
> 
> On the other hand, Diana was most definitely not going to be happy with them. Traumatizing her coworkers was the one thing she had stated they couldn't do.  
But they were far to relaxed considering the number of security risks they were sitting on. Someone had to show them the error of their ways.

Clark remembered reading an article about Gotham’s odd criminal underbelly. From a man who went by the name Killer Croc to one who was known as the Penguin, none of Gotham’s most powerful criminals ever seemed very sane. But this was pushing it.

One Edward Nygma, who so far refused to say a word that wasn’t a riddle and refused to answer any questions until they had answered his riddle, was more than just odd. In fact, Clark would he say he was insane. 

If this was what the Commissioner considered the easiest to question, then Clark was beginning to doubt they’d learn anything from this endeavor. The man spoke half in riddles and half in allusions. Alluding to all he claimed to know while giving away none of the knowledge he claimed to have. 

“What was the riddle again?” Diana asked for the fourth time. One hand a fist in her lap as she watched the man with a carefully blank face. Her other hand leafing through the file they’d been given on the man. 

“What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?” The man smiled widely as he announced the riddle once more. Palms up as he flashed a showmans grin at them and awaited an answer.

“Truthfully now Princess, it isn’t a difficult riddle at all! Why, I allowed myself to be arrested when it was answered just as I always do!” Edward Nygma was an odd man. An odd man that was beginning to grate on the last ounce of patience Clark thought he had. But that, that hadn’t made any sense. 

As far as his file said, he was found and arrested when he entered one of the police precincts in Gotham. They had no idea why he had wandered in, cheerfully informing them that he was there to be arrested and then waiting as the rookie who had caught him tried desperately to raise any higher up she could think of.

In the end, apparently, she’d managed to raise the Commissioner before anyone else had answered. Said Commissioner had ordered her to cuff the man and bring him into custody so that they could question him and find out whether he had broken any laws. 

Clark could see no issues with that. They had done everything by the book. Even if the entire situation seemed off to him, even if it almost sounded like a joke without a punchline. No matter what, there was nothing Superman could do about it. Although he was already beginning to wonder if he could decide on a reasonable excuse to have Clark Kent out in Gotham for some more investigative journalism. 

Behind them the door to the small interrogation room opened, the guard who had been with them earlier walking into the room. A smile lighting up the lower half of his face, the only part not obscured by the riot gear it seemed that every guard in the Asylum was wearing. 

“Nice to see you again Nygma! They answered any of your riddles yet?” The younger man was talking before either Diana or him had the chance to say anything. Stepping up to stand just between the metal chairs the two were sitting in. 

“No. But can you hm? The riddle is as follows, what is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?” Finishing with a wide smile Nygma’s arm swung up and out as far as it could with the cuffs holding it in place. As if for a showman’s bow. 

“Ah, an easy one for today then? The answer of course is E.” The guards cheerful announcement in the silence that followed Nygma’s reiteration of the riddle was even more startling than the familiarity he seemed to have with the crook. 

“Ah, so my plan is ended! My riddle answered! I must withhold my side of the bargain yes?” Nygma’s wide smile seemed to contradict everything he had just said. Palms up and open in front of him as he glanced between the two of them as if the guard was no longer there. 

Clark himself ignored the announcement turning instead to question the man that had stood between them only to find the space empty. The guard no longer in the room and Diana looking around with the same frustrated look in her eyes. 

“Oh, I’d forgotten. You wanted to ask about the Bats hm? A dangerous line of question! But ah yes, an amusing one to answer I believe.” The mans wide grin hadn’t dimmed since his riddle had been answered. His hands now settled one over the other on the table in front of him and his eyes locked stubbornly on Clark as if the guards sudden disappearance wasn’t at all questionable. 

“What do you know of the Bat and his allies?” Diana’s question is vague, though Clark believes it to be intentionally so. Her hands clasped on the table in front of her as she leans forward watching the man as if intensely interested in everything he had to say. 

“Ah well, where should I begin? The first sighting of the Bat? The last? Which Bat do you ask about?” Edward Nygma was toying with them and he knew it. Lips drawn back in a wide smile and eyes seemingly glittering with amusement as he looked between them. 

“How about we start with how many there are Mr. Nygma? How many of these Bats, are there?” Clark forced the question out through gritted teeth. Hands carefully clenched below the desk as he forced his own rising frustration down. 

“Well, there’s four of course! Which Bat do you seek more knowledge of? They are very different after all! Each only one aspect of the Bat after all! Oh and that isn’t even acknowledging the rest!” Nygma’s voice remained the same even as he spoke cheerful in a way none of the people Clark had tried to question the first time he’d entered the city had been. 

In fact, Clark was fairly certain that everyone he’d asked the first time he’d come in to Gotham had talked quieter. They’d definitely been more careful about what they said, watching his every movement in the rare chance they’d even been willing to say anything.

Diana leaned forward next to him. A smile plastered across her face as she clasped her hands on the table in front of her. “Oh? And what are these ah aspects that you say the Bats are?” Her smile didn’t waver as the man turned to her with another of his laughs.

“Hm, I must ask, did you do any research already? It’s so obvious! Why there are four Bats, four!” The man’s cheerful voice faltered only for a moment. Glancing throughout the room as if expecting to see something else there, or maybe someone. “But of course they are still the Bat. Some say that the four are each their own creature. But I believe they are more than that, after all they all remember the riddles I ask!”

As Nygma’s face split into yet another grin Clark forced down his own frustration once more. Even though Nygma seemed to be answering their questions he had yet to actually say anything at all helpful. Diana on the other hand seemed fairly relaxed. The careful smile still on her face as she leaned forward as if hanging onto the mans every word.

“And what are these aspects Mr. Nygma?” CLark was the one to ask this time. Voice carefully bland in a way far more reminiscent of his day job than he usually used when acting as Superman. 

“I would’ve thought you’d know! But hm, should I give this information? So much for only one riddle? No, no, no, first you must answer another of my riddles of course!” Pausing with another of his wide showman’s smiles hands twitching against the cuffs as he shifted in his seat. Head cocked to the side and eyes turned upwards as if considering his next words. 

“Riddle me this, what won’t run long without winding?”

Stephanie sighed where she was sitting, feet propped on the desk in front of her and watching the many screens of the bat computer. “Hey Bette, wanna come watch the Robins? I’ve got popcorn and they’ve got everyone on the Watchtower after them now.”

Dinah had expected the day to be a frustrating one. She had been put in charge of testing a number of the applicants they’d been receiving, and even knowing that they would all be adults and hopefully professionals she’d known that it would be frustrating.

She hadn’t expected the small figures that had derailed the sparring she’d begun before the second match could be completed. One moving in the shadow of an attack that Fire had sent over the barrier wall had been all it had taken to send them into disarray. A strike that had left Black Lightning bound in wire and hanging from the ceiling. 

Moving through the shadows above them as she tried to track the figure that had attacked. White eyes seeming to glow as they looked down from above, and one of them calling out in an almost childlike voice. Distorted and chirping in a way reminiscent of a bird. 

“Who goes?” Echoes through the room even as she catches sight of the figure. Seemingly drenched in red as it settles into a corner of the room, head twitching. Before a voice echoed a response from behind her. 

“Robin Red-Breast.” the childlike chirp followed by the one that had spoken first giggling even as they began to move again and she lost sight of them. Narrowing her eyes Dinah focused on the one she could see and struck, mouth open for a canary cry as the figure twisted and began to climb. Claws digging into the metal walls as she went to strike, only a moment before something small slammed into her back. 

Twisting as she stumbled to her feet just in time to watch the group of hopeful league members strike out at each other as they attempted to strike the small figure darting between them. 

It wasn’t long before she heard the door open and caught sight of the red streak she recognized as Barry, skidding to a stop as he entered the room. Followed by the sudden darkness that filled the room as the lights went out. 

Moving quickly towards the outline of Barry she could still see in the little lighting they had left Dinah forced herself to focus. The flash of one of the small seemingly blood soaked figures dropping into sight near the only door to remain open drawing her attention immediately. 

One hand closed around Barry’s forearm Dinah breathed a sigh of relief at no longer being the only league member actually taking part in the odd fight. 

“Flash, we need to-” And immediately felt the relief dissipate as she watched as one of the trainee’s shot past them. Intent on the only door that still remained open and the cloaked figure visible at the end of the hall, crouched with its back to the attacking hero.

_ “Tt. So impulsive.” _

Straightening as he listened to the woman that had moved ahead Damian turned. Lifting his head just in time to watch her hit the first trap. Her foot catching the trip wire he’d laid as she ran, and trapping her. Wires binding her arms to her sides and her ankles together as she hung suspended in the middle of the hallway. 

Watching for the few moments that it took those few that had chased after the heroine to realize exactly what had happened before them, Damian glanced at the trip wires and other traps he had spread throughout the hallway. 

Hopefully, they’d assume the rest of the hallway was clear. It’d at least be amusing to watch. 

And he began the moment Carrie’s whistle, shrill and distorted, filled the air. 

Like bird song to Damian's ears. 

Maybe Diana wouldn’t be too angry if they didn’t traumatize anyone too badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? May take a bit longer for the next chapter had a bit of a family emergency this week and haven't been able to write much... Sorry if it take me awhile!
> 
> Comment and kudos as always! I love any and all feedback!


	9. Spirits in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues, Clark and Diana struggle to gain anything useful from one Edward Nygma.  
And while they are distracted the bats take to the Watchtower.  
The fun has only just begun.

Tim had known from the moment he had begun planning their current strike on the league that Diana was going to be unhappy when they were done and gone. Actually no, that was an understatement. Diana was going to be furious. 

Now, as he scrolled easily through the applicants the league had been receiving. Hero hopefuls dreaming of joining the newly made league. Tim critiqued, leaving behind cryptic comments that he was fairly certain the Amazonian warrior would understand. 

And maybe she’d consider this some type of atonement for doing the one thing she had explicitly asked they avoid and traumatizing her new coworkers. Well, at least traumatizing two of her coworkers. After all, she should consider this helping. They were providing her with a perfect stress test to see just how well the applicants responded in an ambush. 

Yeah, she wasn’t going to buy that.

Flash had told himself that he was over his own rather terrifying escapade into Gotham. And he had well and truly believed that up until exactly a minute ago when he had faced a tiny creature that looked similar and yet too different to be the one he had faced.

Said figure had left what looked like blood stains where it had stood and all he could think of was the blood that had smeared on Clarks shirt like a handprint. Was it covered in blood from its victims? Or was it its own blood?

Dinah’s hand on his arm had been more grounding than he was prepared to admit even as they watched one of the applicants dart past them and through the door the small figure had already disappeared through. Barely making it a few meters before wire suddenly seemed to appear around her. Binding her in the center of the hallway, hanging off the ground as she thrashed against the bonds.

“Vixen! Dammit Flash, check the other doors. If they’re locked we may be forced to play along with whatever game these things are playing.” Barry had never been more relieved that someone else was prepared to take command of a situation. Moving without hesitation to check the doors and affirming his fears to be true.

“Doors are locked boss, well all but that one and uh well the hallway itself is a bit blocked.” Sliding to a stop next Dinah once more Barry strained to retain the upbeat tone he always held during a fight. 

“Fire, Ice, you two are used to working together. Can we trust you to keep your cool?” Dinah had easily morphed completely into Black Canary. No more polite requests, everything was orders from here on out. 

Ice was the one to answer. “Yeah, whatever you need Canary.” Fire stepping up to stand beside her. Green flames licking across her skin as she glared down the hallway. 

“We can’t strike until we’re past Vixen or she could be injured.” Stepping forward towards the still open door and the struggling form of Vixen Canary’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Here’s the plan. Flash, Fire, Ice, you three are with me in front. Plastic Man, Black Lightning you two will be at our backs.” Pausing for a moment Dinah turned towards the last of the small group of applicants that had been here for the training. “Aztec, I want you to hang back and remain here. If any of the league members discovers that something is wrong, this will be the first place they check.”

Waiting as they finished any final preparations they could; Barry couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Vixen remained trapped. Her form seeming to writhe occasionally as if trying to break out of the wires holding her in place. 

Hopefully she wouldn’t hurt herself trying to get out. 

As Flash prepared, Fire and Ice just beginning down the hallway, the distorted birdsong from before started once more. Seemingly echoing from all around them as they darted down the hallway. Flash careful to keep his speed in time with theirs as he moved. 

And the lights went out, an eerie red flickering back to life above them as a shriek echoed from the end of the hallway and Vixen dropped. Managing to scramble free of the wires that had bound her only a moment before.

And to Flash’s abject horror, the figure at the end of the hallway was gone.

Jason had begun to get frustrated. He had expected some form of security, some traps, hell maybe a locked door or two before he was actually able to enter into the set of rooms the league used to house dangerous items and artifacts they had confiscated from villains. Artifacts and items left in their care for the exact reason that they’d be safe there.

So far he hadn’t even met a locked door. And he was fairly certain Tim hadn’t unlocked them all for him. Tim had been far to focused on the abysmal security on their computer system to care too much about helping Jason through his own task. 

Now as he wandered through the room full of objects settled into cases under protective sheets of glass, Jason tried to ignore how foolish it was. They had to see the issue with this? It couldn’t just be his family that recognized the danger of not being prepared for something like this?

Locating his target, a small and unassuming box that housed a weapon far more power, Jason rolled his eyes and set to work. Leaving nothing but a single bloody hand print on the case as he slid the ring into his pocket and turned away. Leaving the box in the same condition that he’d found it in. Closed and locked, as if it had never been touched.

Slipping back through the door he’d come in through Jason let his lips split into a wide grin beneath the red of his mask. It was time for a little interior decorating before Damian and Cassie were done with their part of the little game.

_ “I’ve secured it.” _

_ “Well done Red Hood, keep yourself entertained for a bit the Robin’s are still taking care of their part.” _

“Nygma, I want you to answer my question. No riddles, no games.” Clark had snapped the terms out before he could stop himself. Carefully keeping his hands from clenching in frustration in front of him. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he thought the man's response would be. But it hadn’t been laughter. Diana on the other hand seemed to have expected it, her face flashing with a momentary look of frustration before it smoothed over again as she leaned forward slightly. Forcing her face into a wide smile. 

“Nygma, the answer to your riddle is it a river?” The wide smile she received as the man laughed and leaned forward seemed almost mocking. Though Clark thought that might’ve just been his frustration. 

“Well done, well done! Now what was your question again hmm? Wouldn’t want to mistake it for another after all! So many questions and answers!” Nygma certainly knew how to drag this out. It almost made Clark think Nygma was trying to protect the bats secrets. Or maybe he simply didn’t know as much as he said.

“The aspects of the four bats, what are they?” Clark forced the question out as he clenched his jaw and forced himself to smile through his mounting frustration.

“Ah yes, yes. Mercy, Wrath, Shadows, and Secrets. Each has their own well personality so to speak! But everyone knows they are one in the same. Mercy came first, and the Wrath was released.” Pausing for a moment Nygma’s eyes seemed to look through him. As if watching something far greater. “The antithesis to Mercy's actions. They say Shadows and Secrets are simply what was split between them. What they couldn’t agree should be shared so they simply gave it a life of its own. After all, one shadow can’t be split between two.” 

Clark couldn’t help but stare back at the man as he seemed to look through him. 

“The Bats don’t have shadows then?” The incredulous tone wasn’t what he’d been hoping for. It lacked the steady strength of the tone he usually used as Superman. 

“Oh no, no, no. That isn’t what I meant at all. Simply that once the Bat’s shadow itself was alive. Now it's nothing but a regular shadow sadly.” As Nygma mulled over his words for a moment a flash of something went across his face before his lips split into another of his showman's grins. “There are still some who can tell you about when the shadow still moved on its own even against the Bats wishes.” 

_ “Nygma seems to be doing his part well.” _

_ “Come on Steph does it count if he doesn’t know he’s playing a part?” _

_ “Nah, its Nygma Bette. There’s no way he hasn’t at least partially figured out he’s being used to distract them.” _

Tim had spent the better part of the time he had had to work skimming through the files of the applicants to the League at the same time as he let the programs he had built before hand do their own job. 

Taking over the system was easy. 

And to their continued surprise it wasn’t even required for them to begin the second half of their plan as none of the doors so far seemed to be locked. 

The Robins had begun their own part and to his satisfaction they had left only one person behind as a form of backup in case anything changed. Aztec wasn’t a hero he knew an immense amount about if he was honest. But he had the time to do some research while the Robins played and Jason continued on with his own little side mission. 

Which seemed to be painting vague threats on the walls in blood. At least one of which depicted his mask, a sure fire way to ensure that Diana had absolutely no reason to question who had been sent on this mission at all. 

“Red Robin. They’ve entered the hallway, could you close the door for me? I’m going to take care of Aztec before following.” Carrie’s voice was barely audible over the comms as he tapped a few buttons and turned to the cameras to watch the doors slide shut. Aztec swinging around with what he thought might’ve been a curse as he realized he was trapped in the room.

“”Have fun Robin, Red Hood’s waiting in the wings if you need any backup. And that goes for both of you. I on the other hand have some security footage to alter.” 

_ “What do you think would be more terrifying? Something like the Ring or making us appear out of shadows and pools of blood? Of course I’d have to add some pools of blood for that to work...” _

_ “The Ring it is.” _

Carrie had allowed Aztec nearly a full minute to come to terms with the fact that he was essentially trapped before attacking. Dropping from the shadows above him to land silently at his back and reaching out. Tapping one finger against his left shoulder as she slid fluidly to the side. 

Remaining carefully in his shadow she continued to tap, switching shoulders occasionally as she moved with him. Careful to keep herself just out of his line of sight as he twisted and turned before finally twisting around to place herself in front of him instead. 

“Boo?” The distorted chirp called attention back to her as he finally turned back, eyes growing wide as he caught sight of void like eyes and bloodied skin and a flash of sharp teeth as she bared her teeth in a poor imitation of a smile.

“Fresh blood, young blood, new blood.” The distorted childlike calls echoed through the room as the man flinched away instead of striking out. Eyes wide and mouth open in what could only have been true fear.

“Will you join?” A hiss as she twitched her head to the side and flicked it back in forth. “Will you join the Robins?” 

And lunged with a loud trill of distorted birdsong and a flash of thin wire being drawn tight.

The trap had been set, and he’d walked right into it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Midterms have been a frustrating distraction and I've had a bit of a family emergency recently that put me off writing for a bit!  
Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://adreamfromnevermore.tumblr.com)!


	10. Rattling Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash honestly was starting to think he was living in a horror movie... And then they had to go and prove it.

Damian had spent the few minutes it had taken Carrie to finish off Aztec watching the league members make fools of themselves. Where Canary and Flash seemed to be making a genuine effort to hold the small unsuspecting team together, the other members seemed unable to agree on any course of action. 

The only two that seemed capable of agreeing where Fire and Ice. And that capability only extended to a plan offered by the other. Vixen seemed uncertain what to think of her freedom. Clearly she knew that she had not actually managed to free herself, Damian could admire that.

It was a strength to know when you faced an opponent greater than oneself after all. And where as he was uncertain of his ability to take them in a straight fight, none of his family ever fought anyone in what would be considered a straight fight.

He had no intentions of leaping down from his perch and challenging them to a battle to prove his strength. After all, his strength lay in striking from the shadows like any true assassin even if he did not deal in lives in the same way he had once been trained too.

Watching as Flash and Canary pulled the small team back together Damian let himself rock forward on the ball of his feet. Preparing to move once he was certain that Carrie had joined him for the next part of their little plan. 

“If you two could drive them towards the cafeteria er kitchen? The big room they can eat in, whatever its called. Red Hood’s decided that makes the best staging area for the last portion of this.” Tim’s voice interrupted his thoughts for only a moment before cutting out. Well, they had an end goal now at least. And he had wanted to push them in the other direction. 

The distorted echo of bird song from the hallway behind the small throng of heroes was the sign he’d been waiting for. Carrie standing in clear sight in all of her glory, blood seemingly dripping down her arms as she lifted one hand to drag across her eyes streaking even more across the mask of what looked like dirt and blood across her face.

“Will you fly with us?” 

_ “The two of you are so fucking horror movie aesthetic right now.” _

_ “Not the time Red Hood, let the Robins do their part without any interruptions.” _

Flash stared in uncontained horror at the small thin figure that stood further down the hallway. Lips split into a wide grin and a small puddle of blood forming beneath her. Her words seemed almost to echo in his ears as she took a slow stuttered step forward.

Beside him he heard Canary breath in, long and deep in a way he recognized as her preparing for a canary cry. And in front of them, it seemed the small figure, the  _ Robin,  _ took note as well.

Head twitching in the bird like manner they’d done earlier before another trill of distorted birdsong echoed from her. 

“Will you sing with me Canary?” Before with an odd flicker, the few lights still on seeming to strobe above them, she was gone once more. Nothing but the small pool of blood that had formed at her feet remained. 

Canary hissed a soft curse before turning towards the other hallway. “This way all of you. If they want us to follow after them then we will do the opposite. Fire, Ice, I want the two of you to continue leading while me and Flash take up the rear. Do not allow yourselves to be separated.”

It was only when they were half way down the hallway that Canary realized their number had fallen by one. Black Lightning no longer standing between the two pairs that had taken the front and back of the small team.

Vixen and Plastic Man seeming to realize their mistake around the same moment as they swung around. Glancing towards them with wide eyes before turning back towards the front and calling for a halt.

“Canary, we’ve lost one!” The fear in Flash’s voice as he vibrated beside her was heavily tamped down. The hero clearly trying to hold it together as he cast a quick look around as if expecting their surroundings to change.

“I’d noticed Flash. We need to close in, get closer together so that whatever they just did doesn’t happen again.” Canary’s order was followed without question. The other heroes closing in around the two that had been in the center as they continued to slowly push forward.

“This leads to the cafeteria right?” Flash’s hiss wasn’t as quiet as it could of been. After a moment of consideration as she glanced through the hallway they were currently in Canary nodded once. Eyes sweeping once more over the empty shadows at their back as she glared through the low light willing herself to see more.

It was then that what she could only describe as an enraged shriek echoed from behind them. A flash of movement in the shadows and something sharp flying through the air between them as Canary tried to pinpoint where the movement had stopped and screamed. 

White eyes remained locked on hers, visible even as her canary cry ripped through the air where it stood. Not even a flinch or a shift of discomfort. Her scream should’ve flung it away and down the hallway. Instead all it earned was a low giggling laugh, slowly growing louder and seeming to stutter and twist. 

A moment later and the eyes were gone as she stumbled back, narrowing her eyes as she gave the order to continue moving. They had to make it to the cafeteria, it would give them more space to fight without putting each other in danger. She’d let Fire go wild. Then, they wouldn’t even have the shadows to hide in. 

_ “Red Hood better be ready. I think Canary has finally decided to go in the opposite direction of where she thinks we are. Robin, stay in front and try to avoid being seen yeah?” _

_ “Tt. I won’t be seen Robin.” _

_ “Well I’ll be waiting so neither of you better get yourselves caught, I’m not going to be the one telling the Bat how you fucked up.” _

“One of these Bats, is the Bats original shadow then? And this second Bat- ah Wrath you said?- they fought over it?” Diana was clearly trying to press for more information without prompting another riddle. Careful to reference what he had already told them as if clarifying his answers instead of outright asking. 

“Oh yes, yes Wrath fought Mercy for their shadow and their secrets and in the end the two simply released what they could not settle and allowed it to take its own form in the world.” Nygma’s wide grin seemed almost to become forced as he glanced around the room before leaning forward. 

“It isn’t those two I’d be worried over though. No, no, no. They may call the first Bat Mercy, but he is far from the merciful you would think Superman. Far from it. Gotham has a different definition of mercy after all.” 

Before either could respond Nygma snapped back in his seat. Eyes darting nervously through the shadows in the room for a moment before he relaxed and turned his wide grin back onto them. 

“Hm. I believe it’s time for another riddle don’t you?” 

Closing her eyes for a brief moment Diana leaned back in her seat before turning an apologetic eye on Clark. 

“Actually, I believe our time is up. Thank you for answering our questions Mr. Nygma.” Rising from her seat as she spoke Diana sent Clark a pointed look and turned towards the door. Not even bothering to check that he had followed as he scrambled out of his chair and out the door behind her.

“Sorry Superman, I believe we should move on to another of the criminals they said we can question. The riddles are only a waste of time and I didn’t wish to sit there for another half an hour trying to discern the answer to a question I don’t care about.” The tirade was ended with a quiet sigh as Diana dragged a hand across her face. 

“Something about this is bothering you Diana, which part? Is it these vigilantes?” The question was posed carefully. Clark had noticed the subtle changes ever since they had started on this plan to meet and hopefully recruit the vigilantes in Gotham. And even before they had captured her she had begun to act oddly. Focusing on odd details in the reports and trying to discern patterns where no one else saw one. 

“I-” Closing her eyes and dragging in a deep breath Diana slumped against the wall behind her. Glaring past him and out one of the small windows that graced the very top of the walls, a number of guards moving into the room they had just vacated to remove Nygma. “I’m not certain, something just seems off and I don’t know what it is.”

“Wonder Woman. Superman.” The guard was back, a cheerful grin visible on the lower half of his face and no acknowledgment of what had happened before. “Who will you be speaking to next? I was told to hint that you should pick Dent, but honestly he’s not much better than the other three that are in at the moment. Maybe a bit easier to contain I guess?” 

Well, Clark didn’t feel it was hard to choose with what little they knew of the villains currently locked within the Asylum. “We’ll speak to Dent then. Is there anything we need to know about him?” The question only posed as the man began to turn away.

“Oh, you mean like anything that might help you get answers? Uh, yeah I guess.” Continuing to move away the guard threw his answer over his shoulder. A flash of white teeth as he spoke. 

“Don’t stare and you should be fine.”

Blinking as he watched the man walk away Clark struggled to understand what he had seen. A line of blood dripping down the mans chin from the corner of his mouth, and sharp teeth.

_ “So they’re moving on to Dent? Huh, figured they’d wait a little longer.” _

_ “Come on Steph, you and I both knew Diana wasn’t going to deal with the riddles for that long.” _

Slipping quietly into the cafeteria Damian glared at where Jason stood at the opposite end of the room. Dragging his hand along the wall to add to the bloody handprints that dominated much of the room. Tables, chairs and benches flung throughout the room, some flipped over completely and some only left on their sides as he tore the room to shreds.

“Hey, we want the image of vengeful spirits yeah? They leave property damage brat.”

“Tt.”

“And, they’re obstacles we’re used to fighting around. They will be expecting a room that hasn’t been trashed. Gives us a leg up.”

Considering it for a moment, Damian watched him for a minute longer, considering the slow moving team of heroes that would eventually make it to the room and Carrie’s steady curses coming from the comms. Before finally nodding once and easily picking his way towards him while dragging one clawed hand along the wall and a few of the overturned tables.

After a minute of redecorating the two stepped back. Jason eyes their handy work with a wide grin before replacing his red mask on his head and turning towards Damian. 

“Robin, find a place to wait. When they arrive, I want the two of you in complete view. All you have to do after they see you both is call. Big brother is watching after all.”

_ “Diana is so going to kill us.” _

_ “It was just a little redecorating!” _

_ “Oh, I wasn’t talking about that. Although, now that you mention it Jason. Are you trying to incite her into committing murder?” _

_ “Nah, that wouldn’t incite her to murder. Now, the fact that I stole Lantern’s uber powerful ring? That might incite her little league to murder. We’ll just have to wait and see.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you guys think? Dents next up for Clark and Diana, and he maybe he'll elaborate on some of their more pressing questions? Who knows.  
Comment and kudos as always! And if you want to chat, I'm always open to it just come check out my [Tumblr](https://adreamfromnevermore.tumblr.com)!


	11. Echo of a Shot

Jason had known how this would end from the start. With the four of them finishing off the encounter with a bang and a bit of a scuffle. Depending on your definition of scuffle, after all the orders had been that they couldn’t let the heroes hit them if at all possible. They had decided to take that one step forward.

They’d finish the fight, and they wouldn’t throw a single punch while doing it. 

The whistle that gave him the sign to begin was long and loud. Distorted as it echoed through the hallways and he watched the doors to the room fly open. The heroes that entered already down a man. Black Lightning no longer among them as they burst into the room and Jason let the smile spread across his face. Hidden by the red mask and the hood he’d pulled up. 

Below him, Damian stood completely in sight. Balanced on the edge of one of the overturned tables like a particularly odd gargoyle. Tilting his head slowly to one side as he surveyed them, and they in turn got their first good look at either of the Robins. A look that gave them the perfect view of matted hair seemingly dripping blood and a mask of what looked like dirt and dried blood across his face.

As they stilled, surprise flashing across their faces a giggle sounded. And Carrie moved, darting between them as they jerked around to face the sound at their backs and easily making it to Damian’s side. Almost seeming to ignore the wreckage that filled the room as she slid to a stop and turned back towards the heroes. Lips splitting into a wide smile and blood dribbling down her cheek as she cocked her head to one side. 

“We only asked to join the fun!” 

Flash jerked back half a step as one of the two figures spoke. Voice high and childlike in what he couldn’t help but consider a contrast to their appearances. He’d expected something, well, deeper? More demonic? He wasn’t certain, but that didn’t matter! Unimportant and all. 

The figure before them, dripping blood and leaving smeared stains on every surface it touched, was more than terrifying enough without him deciding that it had to be demonic. As they watched it almost seemed to be waiting. The one beside it watching with the same intensity as the heroes stood just inside the door. 

A moment later the two twitched heads jerking to face each other for only a moment before the one he though might’ve been female took a prowling step forward and dropped into a crouch. The one crouched like a gargoyle instead rising to stand, balanced on the edge of the table. 

“Big brother, big brother! They don’t want to play with us.” The voice was shrill, offended and enraged in a way that Flash had heard so many children before that it almost seemed surreal. 

“Are they, are they throwing a tantrum?” Fire’s hiss from behind him only accentuating the oddity of the situation before the other one spoke. Voice echoing with the same distorted tone everything they said seemed to have. 

Only this time, it was aimed at them. “Big brother’s here.”

_ “The horror movie aesthetic is strong with these two!” _

_ “Don’t distract me Red Robin.” _

For a moment the group of heroes seemed frozen. Eyes wide with shock before they moved, scrambling closer as they began frantically searching the room for the newest addition. A figure dressed in what Flash thought was a leather jacket and dark jeans seeming to appear in the center of the room. Just in front of the two Robins.

A blood red mask obscured its head, accentuated by the flash of what he thought was an open gash on the creatures chest. Shaped vaguely like a bat and dripping blood as a massive hand rose slowly and the creature turned away. 

Cupping one of the robins cheeks in one hand as it spoke in a rasping purr. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll want to play when I’m done with them.” The moment he finished speaking, the lights flickered once more. Flashing between the red of the emergency lights and total darkness before settling on red and revealing the three to have disappeared. 

Nothing but carnage and a few drops of blood left in their wake as the Flash shot forward. He was after all the fastest and logically the only one that would be able to dodge and attack from behind any of the scattered tables that they had left on their sides. 

He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. He’d already faced one of these things and it had stolen faces, why couldn’t these ones be just as terrifying. Sliding to a stop a foot from where the masked figure had stood Flash barely had time to register the crack of what sounded like a gun followed by an unholy screech. 

And pain, rippling from his shoulder as he stumbled back, head swinging in the direction it had originated from and meeting the glowing white eyes of the masked figure. Hand outstretched and forming a finger gun, an easy movement as if to cock it back and he took aim once more. 

The moment the first shot sounded Tim began finishing up. Wiping nearly all trace of them from the camera footage while adding bits that hadn’t been there before. Jason’s path to the small vault completely wiped from the footage as well as his treck back, whereas he left most of the Robins movement in save for when they were avoiding being seen.

Diana would know exactly what he’d done. The question was whether or not she’d be willing to admit that she knew. Especially after so many days of this. Them taunting the league had already been frustrating her, now they’d decided to point out that they weren’t locked into Gotham. 

It would be her decision how they handled the next few steps. And they had no intention of backing down. 

“Clark. What do you know about Dent?” Diana voiced the question quietly. Her eyes focused past him on the hallway he knew they’d be bringing Dent down soon enough. 

“Not as much as I’d like. He was a politician of some kind until he was caught in an attack and reportedly lost his mind. Supposedly he has an obsession with well, I’m not certain haven’t looked that far into it.” Narrowing his eyes as he tried to draw up what he could remember of the few articles he’d read not long after Dent’s sudden switch to criminal activity Clark wished he’d bothered to look more into the villains that seemed almost unrivaled in Gotham. “He flips a coin. A quarter I think, that’s how he makes decisions, a fifty-fifty chance at all times.”

For a moment Diana was silent. Before she nodded once and straightened. “Well, at least we’re done with the riddles those were rather time consuming.” As she finished speaking the guards came into sight. The man led in chains behind them glaring at any one that looked his way. 

“Well Superman. Let’s get this done, hopefully he’ll have some useful information and the coin will be on our side.”

The echoing crack of a gun shot that had preceded Flash’s sudden halt had set Dinah’s nerves firmly on edge. Her eyes wide beneath her mask as she watched the other hero desperately scramble back and away from the white eyed figure. Hand still outstretched and positioned like a gun as he tilted his head and whistled. The sound just as distorted as when the other two had done it and just as frustratingly inhuman. 

Before anyone else could speak Flash doubled over with a sharp cry of pain. Dropping to one knee as a hand rose to clasp at his shoulder only for one of the smaller creatures to land heavily on his shoulders. Forcing him the rest of the way to the ground even as they grasped at his shoulders and tugged him harshly to one side. Wire wrapping around his wrists and lifting him from the ground as it drew taught. 

With a breath in Dinah prepared to attack, watching as Fire lifted above her and lit up the rest of the room. Revealing eyes that reflected light like a cats just in time for them to dodge the small creatures attack. 

Scattering apart as they tried to keep their eyes on all three of their assailants Dinah wished the Clark and Diana hadn’t gone to Gotham. One day and they had already been attacked by the same creatures they had been convinced only cared about Gotham. The same creatures they’d assumed were just human vigilantes trying to play games with them. 

Dinah was starting to doubt it. The high pitched laughter of a child echoing through the room at the same time as the two small figures danced between the scattered heroes. Seemingly content to simply watch as the newest one attacked. 

With Flash trapped Dinah gritted her teeth and turned her attention on their newest attacker in full. Desperately hoping the other four heroes would be able to keep the two smaller robins off of her back long enough to scream. 

At the same time that she opened her mouth already beginning the canary cry she felt a weight barely brush against her side. A flash of what may have once been blond hair, matted with blood and dirt followed by the green flames of Fire as the woman dove for the small figure. And took the full blow of her canary cry, flung hard to the ground as she cried out.

Cursing softly Dinah looked up once more just in time to realize that the newest attacker was gone. No longer standing beside the trapped form of Flash, replaced by the Robin that had just passed. Fire wasn’t getting up, seemingly struggling to catch her breath were she lay on the ground. 

Behind her a cry echoed and as she swung around she was just in time to watch Vixen slam hard into Ice’s back, the heroine’s tumbling to the ground a moment later as the second Robin cackled. Vixen stumbling to her feet and cursing as she realized her mistake, Ice unconscious beneath her. A bloody handprint stark on her shoulder. 

“I-I didn’t hit her that hard!” The confused hiss only cemented her fears. Vixen swinging around as Plastic Man stepped up to guard her back. Three of them left, three out of the original eight heroes. She was truly beginning to fear for Aztec. Damn it they’d thought they were smart leaving one man behind!

_ “Don’t forget to retrieve those darts Red Hood is using. We don’t want any evidence they can find.” _

Jason watched the small group of three scramble to shield each others blind spots. The room once more obscured as the last of Fire’s flames went out, her unconscious form now shrouded in shadows as the robins slipped towards the unconscious figures and lifted them from the ground. Hanging them by their wrists in the exact same way they had trapped Flash. And the exact same way the heroes would eventually find Aztec.

“Three left. Robin’s, I need you to distract Canary. She’ll be going last.” As he finished speaking he watched the two figures dart free of the shadows and directly at the three heroes. Damian springing up and over their heads in the same instant that Carrie slid, easily slipping beneath Plastic Man as he yelped and rising up just in time to sway out of the way of Canary’s kick. 

Just enough of a distraction for Jason to fire once more. A loud bang echoing through the room as he lifted his hand and then watching as Carrie leaped upwards. Using Plastic Man as a spring before twisting, one hand swiping at his shoulder even as he flinched in pain. Clearly only just realizing that he was the one that had been shot. Her hand leaving a bloody trail as she swiped across his shoulder and down his back before disappearing once more into the shadows. 

A moment later and Plastic Man collapsed. Nearly taking Vixen with him and leaving just enough of an opening for Jason to strike her as well. This time, there was no bang. Instead he laughed, letting the distorted sound echo through the room to hide his exact location and watching as Damian lunged forward to string the two heroes up as their struggling faded and their eyes slid shut. 

Canary was the only one left now. It was time for a little fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a bit.... Sorry! Had a lot of work there for a bit and was kind of stuck on where I wanted to put what in the chapter! There will definitely be more of Diana and Clark in the next chapter if that's what you wanted!
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you liked as always! Thanks for reading and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner than later!


	12. Feathered Messengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the raid comes to a close.

Neither Damian or Carrie seemed prepared to drop out of the fight. Dancing around Canary just out of reach as she tried to defend herself. Jason letting himself draw near every few moments just to watch as she tried to slide further away. Desperate to keep some distance between herself and the three of them. 

Carrie on the other hand seemed perfectly inclined to alter the ending to their plans. Dancing closer to the woman with a wide grin and a few well timed comments. 

“What is it to be a mortal fighting among Gods?” The distorted question followed by the echo of Damian's bird song and Jason’s rasping laughter. Canary only faltered for a moment. Eyes widening slightly behind her domino mask as she glanced between the two robins. Just in time hear Damian speak instead. 

“The Amazon knows much little bird. The Amazon is old, older than the otherworlder.” Damian's own childlike call earned a much more obvious reaction. Her movements faltering as she stumbled and turned to face him. And Jason took his chance. 

Carries hand brushing against the back of Canary’s shoulder in the same instant that she caught sight of his raised hand. And a bang echoed through the room. Watching as the hero faltered stumbling as she tried to turn and face Carrie and the Robins caught her by the arms. 

Easily supporting the women's weight as they wound wire around her limbs and lifted her from the ground to join the others. Still half conscious and struggling weakly against the birds hold. Carrie easily clambering up to hang from the wire she hung from, easily pocketing the dart before she twisted, meeting the heroes eyes as she hung upside down from the wire. 

“The Amazon is old little bird, how do you know which of us is older?”

The moment that the other three finished Tim completed his own task. Closing out of the leagues system in a matter of seconds and rising to his feet with a yawn as he turned to wait for them. 

Once they left, he’d remotely activate the panic button that was supposed to be activated in case of an emergency on the Watchtower. Of course, he’d make sure those in Gotham didn’t receive the notification but he was certain the other league members would arrive within a few minutes of the activation. 

Most likely, they’d find Aztek first. But there was always a chance they’d miss him if they weren’t looking closely. Hanging from the high ceiling of the training room where Carrie had left him, he was slightly harder to spot than those hanging in the cafeteria. Ignoring Black Lightning bound and trapped in wire in one of the hallways. Hidden in the shadows where the Robins had left him, and most likely even harder to find. 

Now, as Jason rounded the corner Damian and Carrie on either side of him, Tim turned towards their exit. “If the three of you are ready, let’s get moving. We want their heavy hitters to still be busy in Gotham when the call for help goes out after all.”

“Yeah, let’s get moving. Once we get back the others can fill us in on how that’s going after all.” Jason reached out once more as he spoke, dragging a bloody hand across the wall as he walked before turning once more to glance towards where the Robins had taken the chance to clamber spider like up the walls. Leaving claw marks in the metal where clawed gloves had scarred the metal. 

With one final glance around Tim turned, signaling for the three to follow as they stepped up to the transporters and with one final glance at the carnage they had left throughout the room, they were gone. 

Oliver Queen considered himself a rational man. He may have spent a good majority of his time dressed in all green and toting around a bow and a quiver of arrows in the day and age where he was more likely to face and automatic being waved in his face, but he still considered himself a rational man. After all, an irrational man wouldn’t have survived what he had, and they wouldn’t have survived nearly as long as he had as a hero. 

This didn’t stop the complete and utter panic that choked him when he received the panic signal from the watchtower. The same place that they were supposed to be safe and he knew the Dinah was currently overseeing the, well, auditions, of a number of league candidates. Barely sparing a moment to come up with a reason that he was needed elsewhere Oliver slipped from the room with his phone in hand.

Already ringing as he called Arthur and turned the nearest corner to slip down the stairs and out the door. Clambering onto the back of the motorcycle he kept their for just this kind of occasion. Helmet in hand as he revved the bike and slid it on. Taking off with barely a second spared to ensuring he was following road laws. 

Less than fifteen minutes later when he slid to a stop just inside his own base, leaping off of the bike and arguing harshly with Arthur he raced to tug his uniform on. Clambering into the full suit before slinging his quiver across his back and grabbing his bow. 

“Five minutes. I’ll wait five minutes for you and if you aren’t here by then I’m going on my own Arthur.”

10 minutes later and both Arthur and Hal had joined him. Already fully in uniform when they stepped into his base and turned to greet him. 

“Do we know anything beyond the beacon being activated?” Hal’s unease shown on his face. One hand fiddling with his ring without removing it from his finger as he glanced between them.

“No, and that is far worse than if we had received any form of communication. We need to move quickly, neither Superman or Wonder Woman are answering any of my calls.” Arthur’s answer was gruff and layered with frustration as he nodded once in Oliver’s direction and stepped forward once more. “Let’s go.”

The moment his vision cleared as they stumbled forward eager to discover what danger they’d face, Oliver couldn’t contain his cry of horror. Bloody handprints marring the metal walls and grooves like claw marks scarring nearly every metal surface in the room save the massive computer. Though even that wasn’t free of blood. Screens flickering and a few of them splattered with blood as the security camera footage continued to play. The flickering of the emergency lights clear in the majority of the cameras. 

“Black Canary? Flash? Does anyone copy?” Lantern hung in the air beside him. Eyes narrowed as he floated forward to better survey the room and muttered a soft curse. “They still aren’t answering comms, we should begin with checking the gym. Then move on from there.”

With murmured agreements, the three set off. Unease clear in every step they took as they eyed the new decorations that graced the walls. Handprints stark on what had been clean metal only a few hours before. 

Something was wrong. Diana was nearly certain that she had made a mistake. Taking both her and Clark out of the watchtower had seemed like a smart decision. Especially since she had taken them to Gotham. But now, as she sat across from one Harvey Dent, Clark at her side, she was beginning to feel as if she had missed something. 

She had long ago realized that you should never ignore a gut instinct. And now, now she gritted her teeth and desperately hoped this would go by quickly. Eyes carefully averted from the burned half of Dents face. 

What was it the guard had said? Don’t stare?

Clark on her other side simply cleared his throat and leaned forward somewhat. 

“Mr. Dent, we would like to ask you some questions about a number of supposed vigilantes in Gotham.” The moment the words were out of Clarks mouth Dent reacted. Head snapping to look him dead in the eyes before he lifted one hand ever so slightly. A coin held carefully in his fingers as he considered them. 

“First question.” The rasped order surprised her. Her eyes meeting Clark's for half a second before she leaned forward ever so slightly. 

“How many are there.” Less than a second after she finished the question the man flipped the coin. Eyes meeting hers as he considered. 

“Heads, you’ve earned your answer.” The discontent in his mutter didn’t surprise her as looked up from the coin to glare at her. “I do not know. There is one, and there are many. Some are connected and some are not. There is no true number.”

Well, that was unhelpful. Clearly this was one of the ones that subscribed to the thought that they weren’t human. Which Diana had considered before, but she was ultimately unwilling to bring that line of thought back.

“What are their names?” Clark’s question was met just as quickly with the flip of the coin. And a dangerous smirk. 

“Tails.  _ I _ ask a question hm?” As a vicious smirk grew across his face Diana grit her teeth and nodded. “Good, how many are in that Justice League of yours?”

For a moment the two sat in silence. Both of them hesitant to answer the question before Clark finally sighed and answered through clenched teeth. “Seven. Our turn-”

“Nah, ah, ah. No repeating questions.” 

Forcing himself to relax slightly Clark nodded. “Of course. How old are the Robin’s?”

“Heads.” This time when he spit out the announcement he leveled the two of them with a glare as well. “That, depends on your consideration of age. Robin has existed for nearly a decade, Robin is dead. How old is Robin?” The mocking question he tagged onto the end hung in the air for a moment as the considered it before Diana forced out another breath and leaned forward slightly, settling her forearms onto the table as she met his eyes once more. 

“Are there shrines? To the bats.” Diana should never have mentioned those.

The laugh that followed the question and the flash of the coin flipping through the air was even more unnerving than any of the questions before. Dents lips pulled back into another vicious smirk as he considered Clark before him. 

“Heads. The people do not fear the bats, they only hunt the criminals after all. Do you fear what protects you? Or do you honor it.”

Behind them, the door flew open. The guard from before stepping in with an apologetic grin in their direction. “Superman, Wonder Woman we’ve received a number of calls asking that you return to the Justice League’s base of operation. Something about there being an emergency?” 

Diana didn’t hesitate in rising to her feet. Clark barely a foot behind her as the two left the room. The guard guiding them to the exit with an apologetic grin. “You’ll need to go through the Commissioner again if you would like to try this again another day. I uh, hope nothing bad has happened. Mam, sir.” With that, the guard was gone turning the corner and disappearing back into the building as the two lifted off of the ground. Sharing a look before activating the teleporter. 

Appearing side by side in the empty monitor room, Diana finally was forced to acknowledge the fear that had been growing in her gut. She had known something was wrong, and she should’ve acknowledged it as the start. 

Not now, looking at walls smeared with blood, grooves torn into the metal and the loud echo of voices down the hallway. 

“Aquaman, Lantern, Arrow.” Clark’s face a mask of determination as he moved towards the other three heroes who had just come down the hallway. 

“Supes, good to know the two of you are here. We hadn’t had time to check anywhere else on the Tower just yet. Canary and Flash aren’t answering on long range or short range comms.” Hal’s voice was hard. Unease clear on his face as he floated slightly off the ground and glanced down at her. 

“Dammit. We’ll need to search the tower, for them and our recruits.” Clark's announcement didn’t receive nearly as much excitement as it usually did. The three heroes sharing uneasy looks as they nodded and turned once more towards the dark hallway, lit dimly by the red of the tower's emergency lights. 

She had known something was coming. She should’ve known they’d take advantage of something like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have discovered that I have no idea how to write Dent I am so sorry... Also this took a while! I've been kind of busy. 
> 
> So, Kudos and Comment! Let me know what you think!


	13. Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman takes charge.

Diana had barely been able to keep her composure as they moved through the Watchtower. The walls splattered with what she assumed was fake blood and gouges that seemed to have been left by claws. The words scattered here and there didn’t help. Vague and threatening yet without any real meaning behind the messages left behind. 

Behind her Aquaman and Lantern both trudged quietly in her wake. Murmurs of unease filtering towards her as she forged onward into what they had considered one of the most secure locations on the planet. Well, in the planets orbit at the very least. A satellite didn’t exactly count as on planet after all. 

Now, she was being reminded of the many times that the Bats had come to her with murmured warnings about improving weak points in their security. Weak points she had always looked at and decided wouldn’t be an issue. She had never even considered them using them for something like this. Though looking back she couldn’t believe the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. It was exactly the type of situation they would have taken advantage of. 

It didn’t take long to find that only one path was even open. The doors locked and all other paths blocked. Diana was tempted to ignore it all, especially knowing that Clark could easily bypass the locked doors, they had been designed with fail safes after all. But knowing the Bats as she did it made more sense to simply follow the path they had laid out and avoid any unnecessary traps they may have laid to ensure she would do just that. 

Convincing the others had been fairly simple. Her announcement that the path was most likely the one they had taken was enough to calm their nerves at least some what before they began moving again. 

When they finally arrived at the small cafeteria they had built in the Watchtower on the other hand, there was nothing she could’ve done to calm them down. Six bodies hung, suspended in mid air by wire that looked as if it had been drenched in blood. Pools of it scattered throughout the already wrecked room, scorch marks and claw marks marring many of the walls and tables along with the blood splatters they had already been seeing. 

Even then, it was only six. Azteck and Black Lightning both missing from the room. It was only Clarks quick assessment and assurance that they were all breathing that kept them from truly panicking. Diana dragging in a sharp breath when she caught sight of the other heroes. 

She had seen the Bats work before, but even then, she had no doubt that before now they’d toned it down when she had been there. Clearly they had decided they were done playing defensive. Done allowing the rest of the League to believe they had no intention of leaving Gotham. This wasn’t the attack that Clark most likely saw it as. It was a message, a warning. And there was no doubt in her mind that it was aimed directly at her. 

_ “Hey, Carrie, where’d you end up leaving Black Lightning anyway?” _

_ “Oh, uh to be honest? He’s just hanging directly above where they were walking. They just didn’t think to look up.” _

_ “Fuck, B’s right they really do need the help.” _

_ “Language Jason.” _

By the time they had managed to free the six heroes, all of whom had woken up throughout the process, the search for the two that were still missing began. Diana splitting them into two smaller groups after Dinah managed to give them a run down of the situation. 

The majority of the heroes that had already been part of the fight quickly sent to the monitor room as the remaining ones turned instead to continue down the path. Only this time Diana knew it was the same path they had forced the heroes down early. And therefore, much more dangerous. 

“Watch for traps, if they intended actual harm I think they would have done so already, but that does not mean we should lower our guard.” Clarks order was sharp, harsh and frustrated in a way that didn’t fit the genial farm boy demeanor she was so accustomed too. 

She was starting to lose control of this. All of it. She’d know the Bats were adverse to her efforts to connect them to the League. But she’d never expected them to respond on this scale. 

In front of her Clark left out a soft curse, rising off of the ground as she followed his gaze to the subdued form of Black Lightning. Glaring down at them from where he hung by the same thin wire they had used in the cafeteria. Spitting out a small piece of torn cloth as he was lowered to the ground. 

“Fuck, none of you told us you had fucking demons around.”

“Yeah, we didn’t know about that either to be honest man.” Hal’s hand tugging through his hair as he helped the other to the ground. “I’d’ve warned you, honest!”

_ “Steph, you mind joining me and Bette? Croc’s making a nuisance of himself tonight.” _

_ “No problem Kate, give me a sec to fix my modulator and we’re good to go.” _

Killer Croc had made a name for himself fairly quickly for a place such as Gotham. The Bats figured that there were two factors to it, 1st that he had no problem with killing. It was a staple of his after all, aside from his odd obsession with the sewer system that he seemed content to make into his home, and killing grounds. 2nd, someone had spread the word that he had seen the Bats. 

Stephanie knew that that was in fact false. Oh he had “seen” them. In the same way any other criminal saw them. Fighting in the sewers hadn’t changed that. Although it had led to a month where a large portion of the criminals they usually hunted thought of the sewers as a safe place up until they found themselves hanging upside down with the bloody form of a Robin hanging in front of them.

It had been an interesting month. Although Steph had found that stealing faces was much easier when they were trapped in what was essentially a finite amount of space. Much easier than when she did it on street corners. They had so many options of where to run then, in the sewers on the other hand, they only had two. Towards her, or away. 

Right now, darting through the sewers behind Flamebird and one of the Bats she was having the time of her life. Mask shifting between a number of the faces she scanned within the past week as she moved. 

The echoing roar of their prey up ahead only urging them faster. 

“Spoiler, Red says there are a few cops who stumbled onto him. Get them out of the way, Flamebird a distraction if you would?” A flash of bright light and Flamebird was gone leaping upwards to skitter across the wall before dropping directly onto Croc’s back.

Spoiler moving instead for the man he dropped. The officer trying to scramble out of the way as the reptilian man let out another roar and she closed a hand around the back of his vest easily rolling them both out of the way before taking a second to scan his face.

Altering the modulator to something that would hopefully be more calming as she pulled him the rest of the way free. “Rest, safe.” The words echoed somewhat as he looked up at her. Into the mask as it shifted and seemed to try to hold the shape of his own face. 

A moment later and he slumped against her, shock and pain clearly catching up to him as she hefted him the rest of the way into her arms and instead turned to carefully maneuver the two of them up and out of the sewer system. Leaving the man with his back against the side of his squad car as she dropped back in to make a beeline for the second cop. Who lay still and silent on the other side of the platform the fight had broken out on. 

A cursory check ensured the woman was still breathing, a small gash the only visible injury she could find as she quickly maneuvered the woman out and laid her beside the man. Taking a deep breath as she lifted the radio and leaned forward. It was rare that any of them had any contact with police that wasn’t from a distance. 

“Officer...Down.” The rasp of the altered voice as she spoke over the radio ensured that most of them would at the very least suspect that it hadn’t been the officer’s themselves. With that she turned on her heel, darting once more for the entrance to the sewers and dropping in just in time to watch as the Bat strung the massive man up. Flamebird perched on his shoulders as he swayed from where he was cocooned in the wire. 

A moment later and they were slipping away. Darting through the sewers as the echo of sirens reached them and flashlights began to filter into the sewers. The cops only pausing for a moment when they caught sight of the trussed up frame of Killer Croc. 

They’d leave him for the cops. Hell, maybe the League would hear about this one. 

_ “I hate fighting in the sewers. It's so wet makes my suit glitch out.” _

_ “Huh, still haven’t figured a work around for that huh Flamebird.” _

_ “What’d you do to keep yours working Spoiler?” _

_ “Sorry, no help here. Mine doesn’t catch on fire.” _

When they had finally made it to the gym Clark had been relieved to find Aztek in one piece. Hanging in just the same was as the others had been and looking more than a little relieved to see them. 

The man hadn’t had anymore to tell them than anyone else had. Shaking the stiffness out as he muttered about small demon children. Turning after a moment to shrug with a frustrated huff. 

A moment later when the lights finally flickered back on and the doors throughout the room unlocked Clark was glad to find that they didn’t have to go the long way. Leading the last hero through as they rejoined the rest. 

Clark was silent as he surveyed the damage left behind, Dinah quickly and efficiently going over exactly what had taken place. Allowing the heroes to leave only a moment later after she had insured that each one wanted to continue with their applications to the league. 

“Supes, what do we do now?” Even Barry had begun to sound uneasy. Eyes sweeping over the shadows in the room and mask firmly in place. A rarity for the speedster when they were on the Watchtower. 

“We need to go about this a different way. Diana, clearly your tactic wasn’t working.” Pausing as he gathered his thoughts he turned away eyes locking onto another of the vague messages that dotted the halls. 

_ Power is Danger _

“Let them think we’re giving up. Start making a show of contacting other heroes we haven’t heard anything from. We’ll start with Fawcett and that new group, with Shazam.”

A moment longer of staring at the message and Clark narrowed his eyes. Glancing from the message to the other heroes for a moment. 

“And we need to do an inventory. I want to know that every single item that’s under our care is still here.”

“Wait Supes, you don’t think? What would they have taken?” Barry was practically vibrating as he spoke. Hal already starting to shake his head beside him. 

“Nah, why the hell would they need any of that stuff? Just look at what they’ve been able to-”

“It isn’t a question of need Lantern. This was a show, proof that they can hit us whether we’re in Gotham or not. Why not go that extra mile? Give us a reason to be afraid.”

_ “Hm. Superman was the first to catch on. Was kind of hoping it would be him.” _

_ “Well Diana doesn’t count I’m guessing?” _

_ “No Jason, Diana doesn’t count. How pissed do you think she’ll be though?” _

_ “Oh B’s getting it later. I wonder if he’ll tell her the truth. He didn’t even come up with the plan.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry! This took me forever and to be honest the main issue was just that i didn't write for a few weeks there...   
I swear I will get back on the schedule I have seriously!
> 
> So comment and kudos if you like it! Let me know what you think of how I'm writing the characters I'm struggling so much with Supes! This is why I only write the angsty characters guys he's supposed to be happy!! I broke him!
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of bringing in the Marvel kids? Shazam and all them?


	14. Introducing, Shazam

When Clark and Diana had first arrived in Fawcett it had barely been afternoon. Only a half hour after 12 and not one of the six supposed heroes in sight. So far as he had heard only one of the six had a name. 

The hero, Shazam, had appeared within the last few months. And so far as they had been able to find had had no interaction within other heroes outside of the other five. All of whom shared a similar costume aside from the color differences between them. 

3 hours of wandering the city later and the two were nearly ready to give up. Murmuring to each other on the roof they had agreed to meet on when a new voice joined them. 

“Hey! Uh, well is there a reason the two of you are on this roof?” The loud and cheerful voice interrupting them as they swung around to meet a young woman. The brunette woman floating a few feet off the ground as she watched them. 

“It’s nice to meet you. We wanted to speak with the heroes of Fawcett-” Diana was smiling as she spoke. Clearly expecting the heroine to agree without any fuss as she considered them.

“Sorry, but it's just going to be me. The others are busy.” The woman didn’t even wait for her to finish before she spoke. Landing in front of them before glancing towards Clark instead. “So, what do you need?”

For a moment Diana watched the other woman. Glancing towards Clark before speaking. “Ah, well. It would be better if all involved were here to consider what we speak about.” As she waited for the woman to consider the request she took a step towards the edge of the building. 

“No. It's me or none of us.” The woman's sharp refusal earned a frustrated glance from Diana before she forced the amiable smile back onto her face and nodded. 

“Of course. We came to offer you six the chance to join the Justice League.” As she continued she almost missed the look of surprise the woman tossed her way. “We hope that in joining forces we will be able to offer each other aid at times as well as band together against larger threats.”

“I-” Glancing between the two for a moment she hesitated. “We have enough help as it is. I think we’re fine thank you.” Without a moment's hesitation, she turned away, lifting off of the ground once more. “I’ll be going now. Superman, Wonderwoman.”

Even as Diana stepped forward to argue the heroine moved over the edge of the building and dropped. Disappearing before she had the chance to even try and convince her to come back. 

“Well. That certainly didn’t go as expected. Any ideas as to why Superman?” Diana glared out over the cities skyline. Voice dry as she finally turned back towards the other her. 

“No. But I don’t think we should give up just yet.” 

“Can’t one of these meetings go well?”

“Diana, at this point simply not meeting anyone would be better.”

Mary’s first thought when she shoved open the door to the house, was that she should never under any circumstances tell Freddy she’s met both Superman and Wonderwoman at the same time. Her second was that he was going to kill her for turning down their offer. 

“Billy, Eugene are the others home we need to talk.” Dragging a hand through her hair she flopped onto the couch beside him glancing towards where Eugene was pulling his head set off in the chair and waiting. 

“Darla and Freddy are upstairs. But I don’t know if Pedro is home or not. He was talking about uh-” Glancing towards the kitchen where they could clearly hear the Vasquez’s cooking he paused. “Going for a walk.”

“A walk.” Staring at Billy as he nodded she closed her eyes. “Please say he’s upstairs. We need to talk now.”

“I don’t know. Come on, we can go check. Eugene you too.” Getting to his feet Billy shot towards the stairs without a moment's hesitation. Pausing just long enough to grab his backpack before continuing on. “So, what’s up? You’ve never been this freaked out after doing your walk-”

“Just wait, I’ll explain once everyone’s here it’ll be easier.” Pausing just long enough to call Darla from her own room Mary swung the door to Pedro’s open and couldn’t contain the sigh of relief as he lifted his head from where he was sitting a book in one hand and a weight in the other. 

“Everyone’s meeting in Billy and Freddy’s room, it's important.” A moment later and the other teen rose to his feet following the two the rest of the way. “Okay, that’s everyone right?” One headcount later and Mary dropped down to sit on the bottom bunk. Waiting as the others each took a seat as well. Freddy sitting at his desk while Darla sat at her side and Billy and Pedro simply leaned against the wall.

“Well Mary? What happened you seemed kind of freaked when you got here.” Glancing Billy’s way she groaned into one hand before shaking her head.

“Wonderwoman and Superman showed up-”

“WHAT?” Freddy was on his feet before she’d even finished hands reaching for his crutches as he glanced between them all. “What’d they say? What’d they do? Is-”

“Take a breath Freddy, they didn’t really say much. I said no anyways.” Wincing, she watched as the other’s eyes only seemed to get wider, his mouth falling open as he stared at her before he let out a loud groan slumping forward. 

“You’re kidding me, you said no? Why would you say no? Wait-” Blinking up at her the younger teen straightened out once more. “What’d you say no to?”

“Joining the league. And Freddy you know exactly why we can’t!” Shaking her head as they all began talking at once she waited for the other five to stop. Pedro the only one that managed to contain himself. “They would figure out that we aren’t adults and what do you think they’d do then? Billy? Pedro? We’re a bunch of foster children. No one ever calls the foster parents first. They call our social workers and then, then we get moved. Separated. I’m not letting that happen.”

For a second, no one spoke. And then beside her Darla sniffled. Dragging a hand across her face as she looked up at them. “I don’t want to get separated! Your my family. No matter what anyone else says!”

“Yeah Darla. That’s why we aren’t joining.” Freddy’s smiled as he spoke. Meeting Mary’s eyes a moment later. “We aren’t going to get separated cause of this. Or anything else.”

Smiling slightly Mary watched as Pedro, Eugene and Billy nodded along automatically. Looking between each other a moment later before Billy leaned forward with narrowed eyes. 

“I bet they won’t take no from just one of us. They’ll probably try to catch someone other than Mary out patrolling.” As Billy spoke he turned towards Freddy’s case. A small black object on clear display. “You think they’ll help? They only show up like once a week?”

“Aw come one! They’ve helped us out before. And most of them are kids too! They’d be hypocrites-” Freddy cut himself off as Billy nodded. 

“Well, we can just avoid them until one of them shows up then. No one goes out on their own, even you Mary.” The immediate ascent of the other teens left no room for argument. Every one of them clearly uneasy with the idea of going out alone as Billy sighed and added one last rule. “And Darla, you have to go out with two people. Not just one, two.”

_ “Fuck.” _

_ “What’s up Jace?” _

_ “They went to Fawcett. Bruce is gonna be pissed.” _

_ “Guess we’ll be going a few days early huh.” _

_ “Have you ever even been Grayson?” _

_ “What yes? Why is that even important?” _

“Diana called.” Tim’s announcement was met with a quiet murmur. The gathered members sharing amused looks as Kate leaned towards Tim with a wide grin on her face.

“How bad did she chew Bruce out?” The red head was clearly eagerly awaiting the answer as Tim smirked back at her.

“She didn’t.”

“Wow-”, “No way.”, “Tt.”, “She would’ve-”. The silence that followed the announcement barely lasted a second before they were speaking over each other. 

Lifting one hand Tim couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he glanced between the rest of the heroes and leaned forward. “We didn’t answer the phone. But that’s unimportant. New game plan. We’re ghosting Diana, no interaction with her outside of casual discussion, if she tries to bring any of this up act as if you have no idea what she’s talking about. B and Alfred are blocking off the clock entrance, use any other. That's the only one she knows about.”

It was Stephanie that interrupted this time. Leaning forward as a smirk slowly appeared on her own face. “Wait, wait, wait, are we trying to freak her out too now?”

“Oh yeah, no more games. The league will either figure out what we expect of them, she’ll give in and tell them, or they’ll give up. It's simply a matter of what happens first.”

It was Jason that spoke next. A smirk on his face that matched the rest of the families. 

“She’ll never see us coming.”

_ “Honestly? Almost feel a little bad about ghosting Diana…” _

_ “Same, but maybe she’ll just go to Jon?” _

_ “I’m surprised she hasn’t already.” _

Clark had hoped that their return to the Watchtower would receive good news. Especially considering he and Diana had nothing to show for their own task. He had not hoped that he would learn that his suspicions had been correct. Hal and Barry calling a meeting the moment the two were back on the Watchtower to inform them of the results of the inventory they’d taken. 

“Good news, they could have taken everything but they only took one thing.” Barry’s upbeat announcement fell flat as he dropped heavily into his seat waving a hand at Hal as the other walked in. 

“Bad news, they took the white Lantern ring we were guarding.” For a moment no one spoke. Clark simply closing his eyes as he gritted his teeth before nodding. 

“I expected something like that. Clearly we will need to continue efforts to up our security as well as induct new members into the League. Diana and I will continue our efforts in Fawcett with Shazam and the other five there.” Narrowing his eyes for a moment Clark considered the other heroes. “Hal, I want you to work with Dinah and Oliver on security. Barry, Arthur, the two of you will be in charge of meeting with any heroes we admit and informing them.”

A moment later as the meeting adjourned Clark signaled for Diana to follow him. Leading her towards the monitor room with a sigh. “We need to see about meeting one of the other Fawcett heroes. The one we spoke to today may not actually speak for all of them no matter how connected they seemed.”

After a moment of consideration Diana nodded her own agreement. Dragging a hand through her hair as she spoke. “You’re right. We may also need to look into the hours they’re most active. I didn’t take that into consideration the first time, but for all we know they schedule their patrols with each other.” Bee-lining for the monitor in the center of the room Diana wasted no time in beginning her search. 

Clark watching quietly from behind. Face shadowed with frustration before he let out a sigh. Dinah had pulled him aside not long after they had freed her, face a mask of confusion before she had finally spoken.  _ “They talked about Diana, Clark. Almost as if they knew her. Something has seemed off about this from the start, how do we know Diana doesn’t know more than she’s letting on”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I go over a month without updating and then post 2 chapters 2 days apart? Maybe... 
> 
> Comment and kudos what you think! This chapter turned somewhat into a filler chapter to be honest. 
> 
> And let me know what you think of the Shazam Family! I don't know how well i'm writing them but the characterization for the characters is mostly coming from the movie with some change.


	15. Allies in the Night

The last time Nightwing had been in Fawcett had been months earlier. Right when the family of heroes had first made the news, and right when Bruce had first begun his investigation onto just who they were.

Two days later and all of them had known exactly who Shazam and the rest of his family were. Bruce had wasted no time in wiping all footage that could lead back to the new heroes identities and ensuring that what had been there was replaced. Figures that matched the ones the children had when heroes replacing them in the footage that others would find. 

Another week and Bruce had decided to visit. Well, technically he had allowed the Robins and Spoiler to visit. The small group had drifted through the city for a few hours before they had bothered tracking down the hero that had been out that night. The eldest of the Shazam family hadn’t taken long to note the small group watching her. 

She had taken even less time in deciding to simply confront them about it. Landing directly in front of Carrie and Damian as the two waited. Ten minutes later and the three had been helping her round up a group of serial robbers that had been moving through the city. 

A week later and it had been Red Robin and Bluebird though this time it hadn’t been the eldest of the family they’d met. The original Shazam and the youngest of the family had greeted them a half-hour after they’d arrived. Over the next few weeks they had taken to sending a small group every week the day they went picked at random. 

It had only taken a few weeks before the bats had decided to give them names. The youngest and fastest had quickly been named Mercury, the eldest Selene. The week after the strongest had been called Achilles, and the second youngest Zeus. It hadn’t taken long before the last two received their names, Hercules, and Apollo. Though so far as they knew they were the only ones who called them by any name. The media referring to them solely as Shazam or simply Fawcett’s heroes. 

Now, Nightwing and Red Hood wandered the city, watching for any of the League’s members while the Robin’s and Bluebird went to meet the two that were out tonight. 

“Hood, you see anything? I doubt they would’ve given up because Selene said no.”

“Nothing yet Wing. But I doubt we’ll go all night without at least one deciding to try their luck at recruitment.”

Billy had barely been patrolling for an hour before a sudden chirp had called his attention to a rooftop. The shocking blue of the dried blood that covered Bluebirds face greeting him as he landed. The equally bloody forms of the Robin’s seemingly appearing a moment later. 

“Hercules.” The chirp, though inhuman, was a welcome sound as he landed. 

“Hey you guys! I’m not the only one out tonight. Fre- uh you guys call him Apollo I think? Yeah, he’s out too!” Grinning at the three Billy glanced back the way he came just in time to catch a glimpse of blue as Freddy turned the corner. Stepping up onto the ledge of the building to wave the other over as Bluebird chirped behind him and the Robin’s crept closer.

“Hey Bil- uh hey! Bluebird, Robin how’s it going?” Freddy didn’t even bother landing floating a foot off the ground instead as he grinned at the three. A moment later and the Robin Billy thought might’ve been blond was leaping at him, using his cape to scramble up and onto his shoulders with a loud chirp and a wide vaguely threatening grin. 

“A-polllllo!” The odd and rasped version of the name they’d given Freddy crowed in his ear as Robin flipped to hang from his shoulders hands hanging down past her head as Bluebird let out a string of chirps and whistles. 

“Join you?” The request was the same they always gave, head cocked to the side as she asked it and wide, pure blue eyes blinking at him as she awaited an answer. 

“Of course! But uh, we may have guests. Those heroes starting that League came by, and well M- uh Selene said no but I don’t know if they’ll come back.” Billy didn’t expect the low hisses that followed that announcement. The three heroes shuddering at the mention of the League. 

Bluebird chirped softly a moment later, watching as the second Robin swung up onto Billy’s back. “Go yes?” A moment later and she offered her own taloned hand. Head cocked to the side with another low chirp.

“Yeah, yeah!” Taking her hand Billy stepped off the edge of the building, swinging around as she easily maneuvered herself onto his shoulders along with Robin. Freddy following easily with the Robin still hanging from his shoulders letting out a loud whistle that reminded him of a giggle. Righting herself on his shoulders a moment later as they swept away.

When Clark had requested both Diana and Flash join him in Fawcett he had hoped that they would finally manage to meet some level of success in their efforts to recruit the heroes of Fawcett. Without the danger that seemed inherent in anything connected to Gotham’s odd vigilante’s, he hesitated to consider them heroes after their strikes on the league. 

Now, swooping down to land behind the two they’d found Clark let a slight grin slide onto his face. Diana and Flash joining him a moment later as he called out a greeting and the two shared a look before stepping up to meet them. 

“Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash!” The loud and cheerful greeting from the one in blue was far more welcoming than the woman from a few days earlier. The hero faltering a moment later as he blinked at them. “Uh, nice to meet you! We’re uh-”

“Shazam right?” Diana interjected smoothly smiling gently at the two as the very first of Fawcett’s hero family landed beside the one in blue. 

“I mean, yeah you could call us that I guess.” The awkward grin the red one offered sliding off his face as he eyed them. “Uh, what’re you guys doing in Fawcett? Seems a but uh, out of the way for you guys doesn’t it?”

“Out of the way? The League intends to defend the world Shazam. We can’t do that just from Metropolis, Gateway or Central.” Smiling once more Diana wasted no time in beginning the recruitment speech as they had with many of the heroes they’d met with since they had begun creating the league. “And of course, we can’t do it with just seven of us.”

As the two heroes nodded, Flash swept forward to meet the one in blue. Dragging his attention somewhat away from the other as Diana and Clark stepped closer. The red hero flashing a wide grin towards them as he started chatting with the other. 

“So, uh Big blue, what’s your hero name? You guys can’t all be Shazam right?”

“I, well…” Hesitating for a moment the other hero shrugged. Glancing towards Shazam as the other turned towards the two completely disregarding Diana and Clark as he did so. “We haven’t really picked names? The media’s just calling us that cause, uhhh I don’t know really.”

Taking a step back the other hero gave them a strained grin as one hand rose to rub at the back of his neck. “I’m uh a big fan of you guys though! You’re awesome. We uh, we had a bit of a rough start but I’m sure we can protect Fawcett on our own.”

For a moment the three blinked at the before Clark finally decided to speak up. “We don’t doubt your ability to defend Fawcett. We had hoped to offer you a place with the league. You wouldn’t all need to join if you didn’t want to of course-”

“Oh and we could help you guys with names! Maybe help get your names to the media as well, so you don’t have to deal with the uh potential to be misnamed and all that.” Flash’s interjection earned a strained smile from the two heroes before Shazam spoke up once more. 

“Actually uh, we do have names. Some uh, some friends of ours gave them to us. And I think we can stick to those don’t you Apollo? ” The frantic nod from the now named Apollo earned a suspicious glance from Clark as he lifted somewhat off the ground. “And well, we probably need a bit more experience before we’re ready to save the world and all that.”

“We don’t mean to pressure you, but-”

“No, I apologize Superman but our answer is going to have to be no.” As Shazam turned away Diana stepped forward, one hand catching the other heroes shoulder as she lifted her other and offered the two a placating smile. 

“Wait, could you please just wait for us to finish-”

The hissing snarl and the flash of white eyes took all three by surprise. The sudden glimpse of bloody skin and sharp teeth earning a loud yelp from Flash as he backpedaled into Clark’s chest. The new arrivals placing themselves between the League member’s and Fawcett’s heroes without a moment’s hesitation. 

“No-” The first of the two Robins began. The second following it up with a distorted “Means-”

And finally a flash of blue and black finished the announcement. “No.” Glittering blue Eyes that seemed to lack pupil, or iris watched them as it let out another hiss. What looked to Clark like blue blood splatter across both its face and what he thought may have been scales that shifted across its skin. Interspersed with blue feathers that coated its shoulders and arms. Taloned feet gouging the stone of the roof below it as it regarded them.

It was Apollo that interjected hands raised as one of the Robins crouched atop his shoulders. “Whoa Bluebird, we uh, we don’t need to fight them!” 

For a moment the newly named Bluebird seemed to regard them before letting out a distorted whistle and turning to slip into Shazam’s shadow. Glaring at them with its odd eyes as Clark got a slightly better look at what he thought might’ve been shackles bound around its wrists and ankles. Twisted metal painted with the same iridescent blue blood that coated its face and seemed to be splattered across its scales and feathers. 

“Leave. Hercules wants-” For a moment the figures words were too twisted for any of the three to understand. Hissing into silence as it watched them. 

One of the Robins lunging forward only for Shazam to catch them the thin figure immediately flipping itself onto his shoulder as it chittered at them. Glaring dangerously as it leaned forward and Shazam seemed almost hesitant to let go as he took hold of its wrist. 

“They’re right. We’ve answered your question. You uh, you don’t have any reason to stick around.” With that Shazam rose, the one that had crouched in his shadow seeming to disappear as he did so while Apollo swept upwards after him. A glimpse of white eyes all they got of the robin that seemed to have settled on his back before the two flew away. 

“Well. That didn’t go as expected.” The fake cheer Flash forced out evidence of the other heroes unease as he watched the shadows around them. “Uh I thought Gotham’s weird demon vigilante things didn’t leave you know, Gotham?”

“Yes. So did I. It would appear, we were wrong.” Diana spoke slowly. Watching the shadows where the heroes had disappeared with their unexpected guests. “For all we know-”

Before she had the chance to finish a crack echoed through the air and Clark jerked, feeling something similar to a bullet bouncing off his shoulder as he swung around in time to take a foot to the face. A figure similar to the Bluebird from earlier bouncing away from him and landing directly behind Flash. Already sweeping forward to strike at the speedster. 

With every step feathers and scales seemed to shift across the figures skin, taloned fingers leaving grooved lines in the ground as it flipped around them streaks of the same iridescent blue blood that had coated the Bluebird dripping from what looked like an open wound akin to the one that Flash and Dinah had described on the one that had attacked the Watchtower. 

A moment later and it had disengaged sliding away from them with a fluid step as its lips pulled back into a wide wolfish grin. “Leaving?” The purred question followed by an easy back-bend out of the way of Diana’s lasso as she made an attempt to catch it. A moment later and it was simply watching. Low to the ground and still grinning as a figure landed behind him. Glowing white eyes meeting theirs as a figure coated in a dark red too similar to blood for Clark to be comfortable lifting one taloned hand in what seemed to be a mocking salute. 

A moment later, and he extended one hand towards them fingers aimed at the three of them like a gun.

“_Bang._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment and kudos to let me know what you think! Honestly deciding how Bluebird fits into the cryptid aesthetic was probably the most difficult yet to let me know how I did! 
> 
> Ok, so I know that none of these names are really the canon names they use.  
Mary - Selene  
Pedro - Achilles  
Billy - Hercules  
Freddy - Apollo  
Eugene - Zeus  
Darla - Mercury  
I didn't particularly want to use Captain Marvel and Shazam didn't work because he can't say it so I changed it up! Some of the names are the ones used for the acronym Shazam, like Hercules, Achilles, Zeus and Mercury but calling Mary Solomon didn't really work for me so I switched the S to Selene and Apollo because I didn't want to call Freddy Atlas idk I thought Apollo fit better for him.  
Let me know what you think of the names!


	16. Aliens and Bats

Clark jerked as a gunshot echoed through the air, darting towards the pair only to realize that the sound had only been a distraction. The darker of the pair leaping for him, one taloned hand closing around his wrist and using the momentum he had gained to swing up onto his shoulder. 

One hand locking onto his as he tried to reach up and fling him off even as the figure leapt off of his own accord. Rolling as he landed and rising to his feet with a wide grin before stepping off of the roof with a whooping howl and disappearing. A moment later and Clark realized the other was already gone as well. Diana and Barry the only people that remained on the rooftop. 

“What the hell was the purpose of that? They didn’t even do anything? They just left?” Barry made no attempt to disguise his frustration. Arms crossed as he glared into the shadows around them, almost as if he half expected the two to return through them. 

Diana just sighed softly as she turned towards Clark. “I don’t know Flash. But, I believe that we’re out of luck here we should move on.” After a moment of silence Clark found himself nodding in agreement. Turning away from them after a moment. 

“The two of you should return to the Watchtower, let the other’s know we’re fine but hit a snag in the plan. I’m going to fly over to Metropolis.” Lifting off before the two had the chance to argue Clark swooped low before rising into the air. 

It wasn’t long before he was landing on one of the many skyscrapers that dotted the Metropolis skyline. Lifting his hand slowly and opening it to reveal a scrap of paper, spots of the vigilante’s blue blood dotting it. And one sentence written in scrawling black that Clark hoped was ink. 

_ Daily Planet Midnight. _

_ “Message delivered B.” _

_ “He made a show of it too. Why’d you even bother bringing me? I didn’t do shit?” _

_ “Chill little wing! You were great!” _

Standing in the shadow of the globe that sat on top of the Daily Planet building Clark couldn’t help but be uneasy. So far as he knew, none of Gotham’s odd set of vigilante’s could actually harm him. They would need kryptonite for that, and he didn’t think they’d even know of that. They hadn’t had any before now after all. 

Even then, this was the first form of communication any of the league had received from them. Clark couldn’t decide if it was a step in the right direction, or if he was walking into a trap. Though so far Gotham’s vigilantes seemed more interested in taking them by surprise than bothering with a trap like this. 

In the middle of the night, alone on the rooftop of the building he spent most of his civilian hours in Clark desperately hoped that his assumption was correct. It’d be awkward to explain to the rest of the League if his hunch was incorrect after all. Especially considering it would most likely mean a fight. 

It was out of the corner of his eye that he saw it arrive. A black mass seemingly melting out of the shadows without a sound and the sudden realization that he could hear its rasped breathing. Glowing white eyes suddenly visible in the darkness before it stepped forward and a ray of light caught on its chest. On it, what looked almost like a scar in the same shape as the red one from earlier that night. 

For a moment, they stood in silence. Neither moving nor truly acknowledging the other before it took a slow step forward head tilting slightly to the side as it considered him and finally spoke. 

“Superman.” His name was rasped and somewhat distorted but not quite what he had expected from the figure. 

“Yes.” The moment the word left his mouth he winced. Blinking slightly at the other before speaking again. “Bat.”

The figure huffed a sound that may have been a laugh, shoulders shaking ever so slightly in the shadows as it considered him. “One of many. As you are as well, Hero.”

“So I’ve heard. And what exactly is the reason for this meeting?”

“A truce. We have no wish to fight your people, we only want to warn you.” A clawed hand rose, a white ring in the center of its palm. “We are not the only dangers that could infiltrate your tower.”

Clark couldn’t quite stop himself from simply staring. “We’d have to discuss it more than that to accept anything.” as the words left his mouth the figure’s head tilted ever so slightly and then shifted into a nod. Finger’s closing around the ring once more as it shifted closer. 

“Goodwill.” It rasped simply as it carefully reached forward, ring still outstretched and waited for him to take it from it. White eyes locked onto him as it watched. 

“Of course.” The ring seemed cold in his hand. As if it hadn’t just been clasped in the other figures palm. “And what exactly would this truce entail?”

Across from him the figure shifted once more. Lifted glowing eyes to consider him once more and sighed. A creaking sound as it turned slightly to look down at the city below them. 

“Leave those of Fawcett to their own. We watch them, protect them.” Blinking at him it shook itself out. What might have been wings rustling against the rooftop. “We will offer aid should ever need it.” 

Blinking at it, Clark couldn’t come up with any reason to disagree with the creatures request. Grimacing slightly as he nodded and then hesitated. “Ah, anything else?”

“Avoid Gotham.” With that the creature nodded and began to turn away. 

“Wait-” A flash of white eyes as it turned back. “If we are going to have this truce, at least one of you is going to have to come to the League. To discuss it.”

For a moment he thought it would argue. And then, slowly its head twitched into a nod and it stepped off of the roof. Disappearing into the shadows of the alley way as he watched. 

“Fuck. How am I going to explain this?”

_ “Well that didn’t go terribly huh B.” _

_ “Hm.” _

_ “Who’s going to go?” _

_ “Hm.” _

_ “B, hm is not an answer.” _

The next morning it wasn’t difficult to pull everyone together. Bruce standing in the center of the cave as the others gathered around him and waited. Apprehension clear on their faces as they prepared for what would come next. 

“Our request, so to speak, for a truce has been tentatively accepted. But, Superman requested that one of our own go to meet the rest of their league to discuss it.” Pausing to look over the gathered vigilantes he sighed. “I accepted because I believe fostering good relationships may prove helpful in the long run. Any objections?”

He wasn’t surprised when none of them objected, shrugging as they glanced between each other before turning back. 

Tim considered it for a moment before speaking. “It shouldn’t be any of the Bats, we won’t know for certain that no one else is going to learn about who shows up. The Bats still have the most mystery out of all of us. We should keep it that way.”

Murmured agreements followed before Carrie sighed. “And it shouldn’t be me, Damian, or Steph. Steph can’t talk normally and me and Dami would probably be considered too young to them.”

“What about Dick or Jason? They’ve seen both of them at least once right? But not enough to know anything concrete about them.” Tim paused as he glanced from Dick to Jason and shrugged, turning back to Bruce with a wry smirk. “Well, aside from Diana although ghosting her hasn’t exactly changed anything. We just haven’t had to listen to her argue about why we shouldn’t have infiltrated their Watchtower and blah, blah, blah.” 

Snickering Dick shrugged, turning towards Jason with a smirk. “What’d do you say little wing? You want to go or should I?”

With a roll of his eyes Jason turned a glare on the older vigilante. “You can go. It seems you lot already forgot I’m the one that attacked them in their tower. You really think they’re going to be happy with letting me back into it?”

Behind him both Robins snickered, Tim wincing from the other side of the flock of vigilantes. “Good point. Guess its up to you Dick, they’ve only seen you suited up once right?”

“Yep. Does this mean I get at least one chance to actually freak them out before we start with these negotiations?”

“No Dick. We’re doing these negotiations without inciting Diana’s league to murder.”

“Fine B. No scaring the heroes.” 

Clark waited until the next morning to call the league back for yet another meeting. Waiting in the Watchtower meeting room alongside Diana as the other’s filtered in. Barry, and Hal arriving within minutes and Dinah, and Oliver a few minutes after. 

“Arthur can’t make it. Something’s come up in Atlantis so Clark and I will fill him in on any decisions that are reached once the meeting is adjourned.” Diana took her seat as she spoke, Clark settling into his own to her left. 

“This is a slightly different meeting than the last few. I believe I may have been able to reach the beginning of a tentative truce with Gotham’s vigilantes.” The uproar that followed Clark’s opening was expected, though they quieted quickly enough when he stopped. “When the two attacked last night, the attack was a diversion for the one that attacked me to give me this.” 

Laying the note on the table Clark waited patiently as the 5 heroes looked it over. Diana’s eyes narrowing slightly before she passed it on. Dinah and Oliver sharing a look as Hal passed it on to them and Barry taking it once they were done. 

After a moment of silence Hal finally spoke up. “Did, uh, did you go? Cause man, didn’t we discuss that these things are dangerous and you shouldn’t face them alone? I distinctly remember having that conversation.” The other heroes' immediate agreements weren't unexpected as he leaned forward, nodding slightly as he acknowledged their fears. 

“I had no reason to believe that any of them would be able to cause me any harm. They have no way of knowing about my weaknesses to begin with.” Clark paused for a moment, smirking slightly as he glanced around the table. “And besides, I’m here now. Clearly I wasn’t murdered at midnight on top of the Daily Planet.”

The others didn’t seem all that amused by his announcement. Dinah leveling a glare at him while Oliver dragged his hand down his face, muttering under his breath as he glared between his fingers. 

Diana was the one that finally broke the silence. “And? How did this meeting go then?”

“Well, to start. I believe I met the original Bat, though he stayed firmly in the shadows.” Pausing for a moment Clark lifted his hand, revealing the white ring in the center of his palm. “He returned this as a gesture of goodwill when he requested a truce. So far he only had two requests, stay out of Gotham and leave Fawcett’s heroes to their own.”

Hal took the ring with a sigh of relief before pausing, eyes narrowing slightly as he considered the requests. “Fawcett’s heroes? Huh wonder what’s up with that. Do they even know he’s negotiating for them?” 

“We can ask them at a later date.”

“Uh supes, what does that mean?”

“Yes Barry. I told him we would have to hold a meeting with one of his. Here. He agreed.”

“You invited, one of those things onto the tower? After last time? What if they track blood everywhere?”

“Barry, I’m pretty sure blood is the last thing we’ll need to worry about.”

“Shut up Hal, you didn’t have to clean it last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment and kudos to let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Also, since I've had a few questions I'm going to include a character list in this end note so anyone that's confused knows who's been what. These don't all match canon as many of the events in canon haven't happened or didn't end exactly the same. 
> 
> The Bats mostly don't have specific names to themselves like Batman or Batwoman they are simply the collective Bat. The Rogues are the ones that have labeled them with things such as Wrath
> 
> Bruce Wayne-Bat (Mercy)  
Katherine Kane-Bat (Wrath)  
Cassandra Cain-Black Bat (Bat's Shadow)  
Barbara Gordon-Bat (Secrets)  
Helena Bertinelli-Huntress
> 
> A lot of them start as Robin because there are always supposed to be more than one Robin. 
> 
> Richard Grayson -Robin-Nightwing  
Jason Todd-Robin-Red Hood  
Timothy Drake-Robin-Red Robin  
Stephanie Brown-Robin-Spoiler  
Harper Row-Robin-Bluebird  
Duke Thomas-Robin-Signal  
Bette Kane-Robin-Flamebird  
Damian Wayne-Robin  
Carrie Kelley-Robin


	17. Interlude

Dick had spent the last two days plotting. Stephanie and Jason offering their own advice while Barbara and Tim dug up everything they could about the league members. Well, everything they hadn’t already put into the dossiers they kept on every hero, villain, and vigilante they knew about. 

It was a rather extensive list. And a clear sign of the constant paranoia they had turned into a family mantra. After all, everyone knew you were expected to be prepared or suffer the consequences. Back up would come if you were wrong, back up would never let go of the fact that you had been wrong. 

No one wanted to listen to the teasing that would follow.  _ Everyone  _ would know about it. 

“Superman never specified a date for the meeting, how does he plan to let us know-”

“I don’t think he does Jason.” Frowning at the screen in front of him Tim cocked his head to one side as he spoke. “We’ve already proven that we can make it onto their tower, I think it's a test.” 

Slowly Dick nodded muttering to himself as he thought it through. “How much do we know about what happens up there and all. Can we tell when they’re already holding a meeting or will we show up at random.”

Jason grimaced as he looked between the two. Stephanie wandering over to sling an arm across his shoulders as he did. “So are you? Going to show up during a meeting or something? Tim’d just need to slip into their messaging system for that.”

Shaking his head Dick grinned. “Nope. Just gonna pop in, I want to test them after all. How long will it take them to pull a meeting together and all that.” Tapping his fingers against the table in front of him Dick sighed. “Tomorrow night. Let everyone know I won’t be out, and it’d be nice if we had a few people on standby in case anything goes wrong.”

“Of course. B’ll probably handle who’s on standby. I’m guessing Kate, maybe Bette with her.” Tim rubbed a hand across his face absentmindedly, reaching blindly for the mug of coffee on the table beside him. “Jason’s supposed to be out with the Robin’s so if we’re really desperate they can be pulled.”

“Great. Well, that’s decided. Who wants to tell B while I go out for the night?” With a wave of one hand Dick turned, grinning back at them as he grabbed his suit with one hand. “If I’m missing tomorrow to have a tea party with Diana’s ragtag bunch I want the chance to take care of that group that’s trying to set up in the warehouses.”

_ “Well Tim, guess you're up. I’m heading out too, Steph wanna go with me?” _

_ “Sure, where are we starting?” _

_ “City hall. We’ll start with that spot the Robin’s caught those goons at yesterday, they think it might’ve been Crane finally making a move.” _

_ “Wait, does that mean I have to tell B?” _

_ “Guys?” _

_ “GUYS!” _

Clark has spent the last two days on edge. Even his shift at the Watchtower was spent looking over his shoulder, the usually relaxing job suddenly the opposite. Their decision to have two people on duty at once only adding to the stress as Flash chattered away. Clearly a mess of nerves as he kept one eye on the Watchtower camera’s at all times. 

The younger hero half expecting them to disconnect as they had the first time the Bats had decided to make their presence known on the Watchtower. Or, at least as they had when they’d looked back at the footage. 

They’d spent the last few days trying to decide how to handle the meeting Clark had set up when they hadn’t set a time or date. In the heat of the moment, Clark had been more focused on getting the thing to agree to one. The shadow of whatever monster the Bat might turn out to be unnerving him even when he knew he was practically invulnerable to anything without kryptonite in its hands.

As it was, whatever the Bat was, it hadn’t seemed all that inclined to actually make an effort in anything more than the vague truce it had set to start with. Although the mutual agreement to stay out of each other’s way and out of each other’s territory had seemed almost second to the intensity of its other request about the heroes from Fawcett. 

If Clark was anyone else, he may have even agreed to it without any other stipulations. Instead, he’d pushed his luck just a little further and only thought it through afterwards. When he’d found himself trying to puzzle out whether they should set a meeting time, or wait until the thing decided to come on its own. 

In the end, it had been a general consensus to simply wait and make sure to always have their communicators on them. None of them willing to break the truce to try and reach them with a meeting time when they were already uncertain of the playing field. 

Diana on the other hand had seemed almost relieved at the somewhat easy agreement Clark had rung out of the other League members. Sighing into her hand as they left and thanking Clark for the opportunity before she had followed them out. Pulling her communicator from her belt as she went.

Based off of the previous pattern Clark thought he was picking up, they’d appear in the next few days. Most likely without warning, although there was also the chance they’d appear when they were already holding a mission. Especially if some of the rumors about their abilities were to be believed.

At this point, Clark couldn’t really rule out any of it anyways. Too many discrepancies in what they’d been told and too little hardcore evidence. In the end, it was all up in the air. Either until evidence was found, or given. 

_ “Hood, something’s wrong.” _

_ “Yeah, something doesn’t feel right. Pull back Spoiler, let’s watch a little longer before we engage. And put in a call to Red and Nightwing, we may need back up.”  _

By morning, Dick wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed. Scarecrow had finally made his move, a throng of his men prepping the canisters they’d been tracking down to blow and leaving the lot of them with less than three hours to shut them all down and figure out a way to clue the police in that didn’t give half the force nightmares. 

It always sucked when Gordon wasn’t working, he was the only one that didn’t at least contemplate running the other way when he saw them, which was always better than the ones that actually did. 

Dick had never been certain if it was their uniforms and general act that terrified them or the stories they probably heard from the crooks they picked up. Much less the off chance they got a look at some of the bigger baddies when they were picked up. There was more than once where they’d left Killer Croc swinging, suspended by thin wires they could barely see in the dark. Always above head height, difficult to reach and even harder to escape from. 

But he had preparations to make. And a game to set up. The League wouldn’t know what hit them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been in slump when it comes to writing over the last few months but i think I've got it back! this chapter is a little short since it's prepping for what'll hopefully be a longer and much more entertaining chapter when a particular bird goes to play with his prey!  
Let me know what you think! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
